A Woman's Shattered Dreams
by Lina Hino
Summary: The Final chapter is up. It is time for good things to end. But then again . . . happy endings don't last forever!!
1. Chapter 1: The escape

A woman's shattered dreams  
  
Chapter 1: The escape  
  
A young woman no older than 19 held herself in pain as she looked at her swollen stomach. It was now visible to her that the one who raped her got her pregnant. Her friends knew about the man raping her but not of this turn of events. So now she needed to go somewhere where there were no enemies to carry this child for it would be inhumane to kill it. So she walked out of her room to tell her only family. She stood in front of her family member's grave to her she knew that he already knew where she was planning to go and what she was planning to do. "If you only stayed alive for 5 more months I've would have had comfort." She said to a grave stone that looked barely touched. Tears trickled down her face as she remembered the hope her only family member had in his eyes before going to join the mother and father she never got to know.  
  
She went back to her room and packed her stuff. "What if everything changes so badly that I have to return?" She asked herself aloud. The man who raped her would be back soon since he has lived with her for such a long time so time was precious and getting out of her home as soon as she could was the most important priority. "Usagi..wait up!!" A pink haired girl around 13 yelled to a blonde haired young woman who was running towards her friend's house. "Chibi-Usa I can't stop I know something is wrong at her house...she has been so closed up since 3 months ago." The woman Usagi said to the girl. "There finished." The young woman said after closing her suitcase and placing a letter on the end of her bed in a different language which seemed that no one would be able to decode, but knowing her friends well they would decode it.  
  
"Now to disappear." She whispered and went to the bus stop that was close to her house for she didn't have a car. Usagi ran hard and was panting towards her friends' place. "Rei-chan..you here!!?" Usagi yelled literally busting through the door. A gasp came from the girl Chibi-Usa as she found a letter. "Usagi..look." Chibi-Usa said handing the letter to the woman. Usagi took the letter and looked at it.  
  
Dear Minako, Makato, Ami, Usagi and Chibi-Usa, I am going to be gone for a while so I hope you can bear down without me. For I would be of no help against the new threat. So don't come looking for me..you shall find out why I left after a while. I had to get away from Chad...you know what happened and I had to leave but you will find out another reason why soon. Please take care of the hime and chibi-hime until I return. Rei Hino  
  
The young woman got onto a bus. "Where is the destination of this bus?" She asked the driver. "To West City." The old driver said. The young woman took a seat near the back and fell asleep. The 5-hour trip seemed short for when the young woman woke they were pulling into the bus station in West City. She took her bag and wondered the streets looking for a place to stay for the night. She felt herself getting sick to the stomach and was sick and tired of looking for a place to stay and sat on a corner of a street trying not to get sick. "Vegeta you can be cold." A woman said while walking out of a restaurant with her husband and holding her infant son. "Onna you know that so why are you throwing such a damn fit." The man Vegeta growled at his spouse. The baby in the woman's arm started to cry as they were going to their car to notice a young woman on the corner of the street.  
  
The young woman known to Usagi and others as Rei felt so tired and sick to her stomach that she just stayed at the corner just in case she lost her stomach. "Excuse me." A voice said breaking Rei's concentration of not loosing her stomach. "Yes?" Rei responded. "You're new in town aren't you?" The woman asked Rei. "Hai..I'm new here." Rei said. The woman noticed the young girl had a slightly swelled up stomach. "I'm Bulma Briefs...and I hope I don't sound nosy but are you pregnant?" The woman known as Bulma asked. "Hai..that's why I am here.it's a long story on why." Rei said. "You got a place to stay?" Bulma asked. "I'm looking but stopped for a small break I'm not feeling well." Rei said. "Come stay at my place..the streets are no place for a pregnant young lady like you." Bulma said lending a hand out to Rei.  
  
Bulma's husband sensed something from this girl who still looked like she should be in school and wondered why he was sensing this power. "Vegeta..Vegeta..hold Trunks." Bulma said to her husband. Vegeta took his son into his arms and got a closer look at the girl. She had violet eyes that had a hint of silver in them, and had long raven hair with violet highlights. "How old are you?" Bulma asked. "I'm..19." Rei said after a pause. "Wow that's too young for a girl to have a baby." Bulma said. "Well it wasn't on my call for that." Rei said sadly. Rei liked this woman she was really nice and caring to just pick a person off the street and invite them to their home. "Well here is our home." Bulma said pointing to a building that said Capsule Corporation. "You're that scientist's daughter aren't you?" Rei asked. "Yes, I am." Bulma said. "Wow..my friend Ami would of died to meet you." Rei said.  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked. "Yes, my friend Ami is into science and stuff like that..she is becoming a doctor." Rei said sadly remembering that she left her other family in Tokyo. "Did you run away or something?" Bulma asked showing Rei a room. "I ran away from the man who did this to me." Rei said. "You're running away from your husband?" Bulma asked. "Iie." Rei said. "Oh." Bulma said. "I was raped a few months ago and got sick a few weeks after and went to a doctor. I found out yesterday and I was able to notice my stomach so that was the tick in my head saying to me to go away and disappear for a while even though I left all my friends there." Rei said. "Do you have family?" Bulma asked. "Iie, the only family I had died 5 months ago." Rei said.  
  
"Do you mind telling me how you got this way?" Bulma asked. "I have told my friends what happened but I didn't tell them about this." Rei said placing a hand on her stomach. "So your friends don't know." Bulma said. "I left a note hopefully they won't look for me." Rei said. "Why would they look for you?" Bulma asked. "Because..I have a fate I cannot control." Rei said. "Ohh." Bulma said. "Bulma!! Dinner is ready!" Bulma's mother yelled. "Vegeta, Trunks and I went out." Bulma said. "Oh ok." Her mother said. "So how did this happen?" Bulma asked. "I was raped by a man whom I thought was my friend." Rei said. "Really?" Bulma asked getting interested instantly.  
  
"He came to my Grandpa's temple when I was 14 and had a major crush on me even though I didn't like him my Grandfather approved him for me. He asked me on dates and all but I would always refuse. But 5 months ago my Grandfather died a mysterious death. He was a partier so he would always go and party since he was a former rock star. But when he came home 3 months ago it all changed." Rei said. "Oh." Bulma said. "I wonder how that onna gets people to open up so damn fast." Vegeta thought listening in on the conversation through the door. "Well you should go downstairs and eat you look famished." Bulma said. "Uh..arigato." Rei said and headed downstairs. "Poor girl..she's still a baby to this world." Bulma said watching Rei go down the stairs.  
  
Vegeta went to his wife and noticed that she felt sorry for the girl. "She's still a baby don't you think so Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "She is young." Vegeta said. Rei ate fast which made Bulma's mother flip. Rei never ate like this around the others but this time she ate. "You are like a Sayian." Bulma's mother said with astonishment. Rei was done and helped clean up as her thanks. Vegeta watched the girl eat and was wide eyed. Rei went to her room and opened her suitcase to see a picture of her hime and friends, which made her go teary-eyed. "Gomen nashi girls...demo..I'll return soon to help against the threat." Rei whispered. "What threat?" Vegeta thought. "What threat are you talking about Rei?" Bulma asked. Rei tried to hide the picture for her and her friends were on the moon in their hime gowns a rare picture she found while on the moon when she was 14.  
  
Bulma saw the picture in Rei's hands. "May I see that picture?" Bulma asked. "Uh..I guess." Rei said. Bulma took the picture and looked at it. There they were Rei and her friends in beautiful gowns looking very much aristocratic with glowing symbols on their foreheads which their dresses matched the symbol's glows. "How old were you and your friends in this?" Bulma asked. "Uh..14 and 15." Rei said trying not to say 431 years old for she said their ages for earth. "Why is there a crescent moon on this one?" Bulma asked pointing to Usagi in the picture. "Uh..well..the crescent is the royal symbol for Lunarians." Rei blurted and then covered her mouth. "It's ok.I'm also royalty of a planet although it might not look like it." Bulma said. Rei's jaw literally dropped to the floor. "I'm the one you all feared." Bulma said. "NANI..YOU ARE THE SENSHI OF EARTH?!" Rei yelled in surprise.  
  
"Yes I am." Bulma said after snickering at Rei's reaction. "No wonder why I opened up so damn fast..we have the blessings of the stars." Rei said. "When I saw you on the streets I saw your past form instead of your present form and instantly remembered you...Lady Mars." Bulma said. "And I thought I wouldn't have to deal with Usagi and them." Rei said. "Well back then in the past we were best friends." Bulma said. "Really?" Rei asked. "Oh yeah you don't have all your memories back..but don't worry about that..you know that this child will have possibly no powers?" Bulma asked. "No, why's that?" Rei asked. "Because..it's like a 6th sense in the heart of a planetary heir that decides if it should carry on the blood line but since you were taken advantage this child won't have any of Mars' powers what so ever." Bulma said. "Is that a fact?" Rei asked while rubbing her chin in thought."  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: The renewed friendship and an...

A woman's shattered dreams  
  
Chapter 2: The renewed friendship and androids  
  
Rei was talking to her long time friend catching up still not believing that Bulma could be Earth but the power she sensed couldn't be a trick so she knew. "So how is the hime of the moon?" Bulma asked. "Her and your brother have been married for almost 2 years now and are planning to have their daughter in 3 years." Rei said. "Oh Small Lady?" Bulma asked. "How do you know about her?" Rei asked. "Well..Pluto came a few weeks ago for my niece to visit so I met her then." Bulma said. "How come you haven't joined us?" Rei asked. "Because I made sure you girls didn't know about a huge threat against the earth." Bulma said. "What threat?" Rei asked. "Androids." Bulma said. "Androids?" Rei asked. "They are supposed to attack next week." Bulma said. "And you are the only one who is going to fight them?" Rei asked. "No, my husband and his friends are going to fight them." Bulma said.  
  
"Are they strong enough to do that?" Rei asked. "Besides us they are the strongest beings in this Cosmos." Bulma said. "Are they stronger?" Rei asked. "By brute strength yes but by magic means no." Bulma said. "Wow..no wonder why I sensed something from your husband." Rei said. "I think he has sensed your planet power luckily since I found you I can quickly teach you on how to cover up your planet power from their senses." Bulma said. "So that's why you've been able to hide these years..you've masked your powers." Rei said impressed. "Yes, but I have one exception to that..my son..he traveled into the past here to warn us about the androids. So we know that an island a bit distant from here will be the first place to be attacked." Bulma said. "Could it by chance be that cute infant's future form?" Rei asked pointing to the sleeping infant in Bulma's arms. "Yes, it is his future form." Bulma said.  
  
"Pluto brought him?" Rei asked. "It might have looked like a time machine brought him but it was an illusion I made. Yes, Pluto brought him." Bulma said. "I have a feeling that Usagi is going to be coming here." Rei said. "The Princess..here?" Bulma asked. "Yes." Rei said. "But how you said so yourself that no one would be most likely to find you." Bulma said. "Well Usagi has like a 6th sense and has found me everytime." Rei said. "Oh." Bulma said. "She probably already sensed that I was pregnant before I even knew because last week we were going to the amusement park and she kept me off almost all the rides that women who are pregnant shouldn't ride." Rei said. "Well my brother did say that Usagi was one in a million." Bulma said. Rei took an exasperated sigh and then fell back on her bed. "You must be tired.I'll let you get some sleep we'll talk later." Bulma said. "Bulma..arigato..for letting me stay here I wouldn't have found a place to stay." Rei said.  
  
"What are best friends for?" Bulma asked. Bulma closed the door and Rei just laid on her bed and slowly fell asleep with no blanket on for it was too hot.  
  
**The next morning**  
  
"Rei are you sure you don't need any help?" Bulma asked worried as her friend puked in the bathroom. "I'm fine." Rei said in ancient Latin which only Bulma understood. "What did she just say?" Bulma's mother asked. "She said she's fine." Bulma said. Rei came out a few moments later pale in the face. "I hate this." Rei mumbled. "It's only for the first trimester." Bulma said handing Rei a hydration pill. "Iie, I might bring that back up." Rei said. "Take it." Bulma urged. "Ok." Rei said and took the pill. Moments later the color in Rei's face returned and she wasn't getting sick. "Rei you are going to have a hard time when you have more kids when you're married." Bulma said. "I'm not having any after this." Rei said. "Really?" Bulma asked as if she knew the future. "Yup." Rei said as she sat down. "I have a feeling that you'll end up there with me when the androids come." Bulma said.  
  
"Damn straight I'm coming." Rei said with a smirk. "You are too much like back then." Bulma said. "Why thank you." Rei said getting up and doing a bow.  
  
**In Tokyo**  
  
"So you mean to say that you are going to get Rei?" Luna asked. "No, I'm just going to stay by her side she is my friend..and she needs someone to talk to while she's pregnant." Usagi said. "How did you know about her being pregnant?" Luna asked. "I sensed it.somehow I sensed it." Usagi said. Luna looked at her princess and then sat onto her lap. "I'll come with you." Luna said. "Then lets go I can sense that she's in West City." Usagi said and then teleported to West City in an abandoned ally way. "I sense she's at that place." Usagi said pointing to the Capsule Corporation building.  
  
**Back to our normal setting**  
  
Rei sensed her friend and hime near and looked at Bulma. "I knew that she would find me." Rei said. "Wow..I haven't seen the hime in thousands of years." Bulma whispered. "Bulma dear a girl is at the door." Bulma's mom said. "It's her." Rei said getting up from her seat. "Rei-chan! I was soooo worried about you!" Usagi said carefully hugging her best friend. "Usagi- hime there was nothing to worry about..Mamoru's sister has been taking care of me." Rei said. "Momo-chan's sister?" Usagi asked. "Long story don't want to talk about it." Bulma said. Vegeta went to his wife and saw the blonde haired young woman hugging their guest. "Usagi-hime..that's Vegeta he is a bit temperamental from what I've seen." Rei whispered to Usagi in a really low tone in Lunarian. "He looks a bit tensed up and agitated like he has hemorrhoids." Usagi replied to a low tone of Martian. Rei couldn't hold back laughter. Bulma then asked in low Latin. 'What's so funny?' "Usagi- hime just said that Vegeta looked tensed up and agitated like he has hemorrhoids." Rei replied in Martian. Bulma couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Vegeta asked. "An old joke." Rei replied in English. "You females are so annoying." Vegeta mumbled and then went to his training room. Right after Vegeta went around the corner Rei and Bulma got on one knee to show respect to the future queen of Tokyo. "You shouldn't be here." Rei said coldly. "Why not you are my friend and you are expecting so you need someone to be there to help you through your dark times." Usagi said. "No, you are in grave danger here..especially when Monday comes." Bulma said. "Why?" Usagi asked. "Go back to Tokyo and take care of the threat there while the Special Forces take care of the one here." Rei said. "Ok..but I'll come back when it's time for your baby to be-" Usagi was cut off. "No, you will listen you are staying home." Rei said. "Well then I better go than huh?" Usagi asked. "Yes, you should because we don't want you dead." Bulma said. Usagi understood and hugged Rei one last time and hugged Bulma. "Take care of her..Earth..she is a very loyal scout." Usagi said to Bulma. "Don't worry I'll help her when it comes to the baby." Bulma said.  
  
Usagi left and never contacted the girls to tell them that Rei was pregnant or that she was in West City. "So who are these members of the Special Forces?" Rei asked. "Good question.they are going to be at that island Monday you'll be able to meet them." Bulma said. "Well how can you mask your power?" Rei asked. "Easy..use your planetary crystal and wish for your powers to be masked from discovery." Bulma said. "Ok..I'll try it." Rei said and summoned her Mars Crystal. "I wish to mask my power so I won't be discovered." Rei said in a silent whisper. The crystal glowed and then faded back into Rei's body after the wish was granted. "Well can you sense anything?" Rei asked Bulma. "No, I don't sense a thing but if I was in my senshi form I could sense you a mile away." Bulma joked. "Ha ha very funny." Rei said. "Well you won't be able to fight much so you will have to be able to generate a shield." Bulma said. "I know how to do that." Rei said. "Ok lets see if you can make it form." Bulma said ready to throw an item at Rei.  
  
She threw the item and Rei didn't even have to on her command form the shield it formed on it's own. "Wow.it's pretty powerful it might be able to block off energy blasts as well." Bulma said in thought. "Well what are we waiting for lets train ourselves in case your husband and his friends can't fight these androids off." Rei said getting excited. "We can train but you can't fight." Bulma said. "I know." Rei said. The two trained in secret at night while Vegeta and the others were asleep.  
  
**The next Monday, May 13 9:00 A.M. 9 Miles from West City on an island**  
  
"Bulma what are you doing here with a baby?" Yumcha asked while looking at a cute infant in his ex-girlfriend's arms. "Oh I see this must be Trunks, Vegeta and your son." Goku said. "How do you know about Trunks I didn't tell anybody and do you know that Vegeta is the father?" Bulma asked. "Uh..just a guess." Goku said. "Who is this woman?" Krillen asked pointing to Rei. "Oh this is my best friend Rei.Rei this is the Earth's Special Forces." Bulma said. "Nice to meet you all." Rei said doing a bow. "If you are pregnant why are you here?" A green alien asked. "Piccalo that would be a bit personal." Bulma shot back at the Namek. "I want to see this new threat to the Earth.oops." Rei said covering her mouth. "How does she know about the androids?" A boy asked. "Rei here has psychic abilities Gohan." Bulma said. "Well we have an hour until the androids come so lets talk about things." Goku said. "Well for one Chi-Chi gave me a hard time to convince her that Gohan was needed for this fight." Goku said.  
  
Rei liked these guys they were really nice and really strong. "So how far are you?" Goku asked Rei pointing towards her stomach. "Uh..I don't really know.last time I went to the doctor was when I found out..so I'm around 2 or 3 months." Rei said slightly embarrassed. "Why are you here..you can get hurt." Goku said. "I came here to meet you all..I've heard a lot of good things from Bulma about all of you." Rei said. "Strange I sense something being masked in this girl." Piccalo thought while searching for life ki from Rei. "Plus..I know a bit of fighting skills as well." Rei said which surprised everyone except Bulma. "But." Gohan said trying to find words to say. "I've been in more dangerous life threatening situations than this so I'm used to it right Bulma?" Rei asked Bulma. "It's surprising that you've been able to survive all you've gone through." Bulma said.  
  
"How many battles have you been in?" Vegeta asked. "One most likely everyday depending on how mad the enemy is at us." Rei said. "Us?" Goku asked. "Me and my friends." Rei said. "How long have you been fighting these enemies of yours?" Vegeta asked. "It a different series of enemies mostly every year..it all started when me and my friends were 14." Rei said. "14?!" The guys asked. "Yes, it's funny really cause all these enemies only want to get our leader's crystal to take over the whole Cosmos but they always fail." Rei said with a laugh. "So your leader must be really strong." Vegeta said. "At first when we all met she was a major crybaby but then grew up while our wars got more intense and severe." Rei said. "Usagi-hime used to be a crybaby?" Bulma accidentally asked in English. "Usagi-hime?" The guys asked. "Bulma..that's only the beginning of the story you should have heard what Luna told me when she fought her first youma it was hilarious she scrapped her knee and then started to bawl." Rei said.  
  
Bulma laughed hard. "Hard to believe she'll be queen in 3 years." Bulma said in Latin. "You're telling me." Rei said. A huge explosion then rung from the city. "Look its them!!" Yumcha yelled pointing to two dots flying into the city. The guys flew down (-Gohan) to fight the androids. "Well how 'bout putting all that training to the test?" Rei asked. "Training?" Gohan asked. "Iie, they don't know about the sailor senshi and knowing Vegeta he'd kill us in a nanosecond before asking questions." Bulma said. Gohan looked at Rei and Bulma with a confused look on his face. "Oh Gohan don't listen to our bickering it's just a whole bunch of nonsense." Rei said trying not to blow their cover that she accidentally blew if Gohan knew what she was talking about. "Don't worry I won't tell anybody that you two are sailor senshi..I heard about them in Tokyo." Gohan said. "Thanks Gohan." Rei said. "No problem." Gohan said.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. chapter 3: A mysterious savior…love at f...

A Woman's Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 3: A mysterious savior...love at first sight? The death of the senshi?! Author's notes: I was really hurt emotionally by a major insult/flame from an author who made an extremely gorey fic about the scouts being killed (Which I didn't and never will read) so if you have a flame you know if you don't like my story don't shove my story in my face. Or I'll be the meanest author you've ever met.  
  
Yumcha was hurt severely while the androids ran off to cause more chaos while Goku and the other guys flew ahead of them to make sure that the androids will stop killing innocent people. "Well..lets go after them." Bulma said throwing a plane dinocap on the ground. "I'll see you two later I'm following dad and them." Gohan said taking off. "Here hold Trunks while I fly this." Bulma said handing Rei the small baby. "Hey you cutie." Rei said, to the lavender haired infant that was sucking his thumb. "So Bulma you and that Vegeta guy are married..how can you handle his temper?" Rei asked. "I've put up with another person's temper for a long time and that person still has a bad temper that is worse than Vegeta's." Bulma said. "Who?" Rei asked. "Gee girl you don't even know yourself." Bulma said. "I'm not that bad am I?" Rei asked. "You can be but it's just when you loose your patience." Bulma said.  
  
Rei laughed. "Usagi says that I have a personality of a stump and that I'm never nice." Rei said being honest. "Rei you can be more than nice you can be very kind and loving it is a surprise that you didn't have a boyfriend and all but since all of this happened I know you wouldn't want a guy near you that wasn't nice." Bulma said. Rei nodded and looked out the window and then gasped to see an energy blast coming towards them. "Bulma..move this thing out of the way!" Rei yelled. "Huh.AHHHH!" Bulma screamed as their plane was hit. Trunks started to cry as the plane rocked and headed towards the Earth below. The glass shattered all around and Rei and Bulma were falling out of the plane. "Oh Selene what did I do this time." Rei yelled and closed her eyes hoping that she'd land without see the ground. "Rei..try to summon your wings." Bulma yelled. "I can't I've tried already." Rei said somberly keeping her eyes closed. Trunks started to cry seeing the ground come closer. "Shhhh..don't cry." Rei said holding the baby towards her so he wouldn't see the ground.  
  
As Rei could sense the Earth under her she wished for someone to help her and her friend and as if the heavens above heard her wish an arm caught her by scooping her up and heard an 'Uf' from Bulma and opened her eyes. She saw a lavender haired guy looking down at her and Trunks and noticed Bulma smiling happily. "Rei..are you conscious?" Bulma asked while the guy landed and put Bulma down. "I'm alive still." Rei mumbled after being put down and wobbled on her legs. "Whoa there.you might fall." The guy said holding Rei up. Trunks started to cry again. Bulma came and took her son out of her friend's arms and rocked him back and forth. "Thanks for saving us." Bulma said. "Uh.it's no problem really." The guy said still holding Rei up. Rei was blushing slightly feeling the guy's arms around her. "Are you ok?" The guy asked. "Just a bit dizzy." Rei said. "Uh oh..does your stomach hurt Rei?" Bulma asked. "Iie, my stomach feels fine I just feel all dizzy." Rei said. "Here sit down." The guy said carefully setting Rei on the ground. "I hope the baby isn't hurt." Rei said. "Baby?" The guys asked. "She's pregnant Trunks." Bulma said to the guy.  
  
"Nani!?" Rei said. "This is Trunks' future form." Bulma said pointing to the guy. Miari Trunks and Rei stared at each other for a moment and when they noticed they were staring at each other they looked away with slight blushes at the bridge of their noses. Bulma noticed the intense staring and smirked inside but then frowned. Rei finally could see straight and stood up. "Bulma.Rei are you two ok?" Goku and Krillin asked. "Yes, we are ok this guy saved us." Bulma said pointing to Miari Trunks. Rei got the message to keep her mouth shut and nodded her head. "Hey it's you." Krillin said. "Ok boy you said there were two androids and instead there are three!" Vegeta yelled. "Sorry.I came to help though." Miari Trunks said. "That's what I didn't want to hear I want to hear answers now." Vegeta yelled and a whole father and son argument rung out. "Man am I happy I didn't know my parents sometimes." Rei thought and then remembered the friends she left behind again and felt saddened. "Rei...are you ok?" Gohan asked. "I'm fine Gohan.just a bit sad." Rei said. "You left friends in Tokyo didn't you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes, I left my friends..my second family." Rei said somberly. "Hey why the sour face Rei?" Bulma asked. "You know." Rei said. "Hey it's not your fault that life is the way it is right now you know." Bulma said defensively. "I never had control over my life." Rei said. "I know.fate sucks sometimes." Bulma said pulling out her hensin wand only so that Rei could see it. " I know..but friends stick together through thick and thin right?" Rei asked. "Right." Bulma said. Miari Trunks and Vegeta stopped their bickering and looked away. Miari Trunks looked at his mother's past self as well as his form in this time and then looked at Rei. "She looks way too young to be a mother." Miari Trunks thought while looking at Rei. " I think that we should head home now since they disappeared but keep on high alert." Goku said. "Good idea." Rei said making everyone look at her. "For you being psychic you look like you've seen a ghost." Krillin said. "I'm just tired that's all." Rei said. "You are a bit pale you shouldn't have came." Piccalo said. "Hey the fate of the world just can't always rely on men you know." Rei blurted. "And what does that mean onna?" Vegeta barked.  
  
"That if you guys can't handle the androids I can call up the Sailor senshi." Rei said. "Those onnas?! Don't make me laugh..they are weaklings." Vegeta barked. "Why I outta knock you out right now." Rei said getting pissed off. "Rei contain yourself." Bulma said in Martian loud enough for everyone to hear. "But this ass hole is asking for it." Rei hissed back in her native tongue. "Now Rei if you fight him the baby might get hurt." Bulma replied in Martian. "Fine I won't fight the discriminating bastard." Rei said in English. "What have I told you about your temper?" Bulma asked. "This isn't like the past.this is the 21st century not 1264 BC." Rei said in Martian. "You are way too much like back then." Bulma said in English. "What do you mean onna you only met her last week?" Vegeta asked. "Actually if you've been able to translate the language we just spoke you would have known how long we've known each other." Bulma said. "You mean she is one of your friends?" Tien asked. "An old friend from LONG time ago." Bulma said.  
  
Rei sensed something in the air. "Bulma." Rei said. "I know I feel it too." Bulma said. The guys sensed something as well. "You guys sense that?" Goku asked. "Yeah." Krillin said. "Rei it must be an old enemy of the scouts." Bulma said in Latin. Miari Trunks quirked an eyebrow and looked at his mother's past form and Rei in question. "It must be Queen Nephrenia she is very evil and wants to steal dreams." Rei said in Martian. "Steal dreams?!" Bulma asked in English. "Huh..what steal dreams?" Goku asked. "Oh nothing." Bulma said scratching the back of her head. "You can be so dense Bulma." Rei said. "Not as dense as 4 thousand years ago when it came to my stuck up brother!!" Bulma yelled. "Mamoru-baka or should I say Endymion- baka is more dense than in any reincarnation." Rei yelled. "You know if your parents weren't assassinated when you were a child you would have had a major ego asshole for a brother as the successor of war!" Bulma yelled. "Why..why you little." Rei said getting pissed off. "You wanna fight?" Bulma asked. "Be glad to Earth." Rei said.  
  
The guys watched this argument with interest. Miari Trunks couldn't believe this and smacked his forehead in distress. "This is ridiculous...truce?" Bulma asked extending her hand. "Truce." Rei said and shook her best friend's hand. "It's surprising that after all of these years that our worlds haven't gone to war since the alliance never happened." Rei said in Martian. "Yup Yup." Bulma said. "Onna lets go home." Vegeta said in a growl. "Arrogant." Rei mumbled. "What did you say onna?" Vegeta asked. "Oh I don't know that you are arrogant." Rei said while pointing her finger at the Sayian Prince. "Rei you have never changed." Bulma laughed. "Hey I am after all a well raised person who wasn't surrounded by bloodthirsty peoples." Rei said. The Sayian Prince was pissed off at Rei and wanted to clobber her. Rei ran up to her friend. "If you ask me your husband has a serious corncob up his ass." Rei whispered. Bulma thwacked Rei in the head. "Ow.stop." Rei said. "Stopping." Bulma said after hitting Rei one more time.  
  
The five (Vegeta, Miari Trunks, Trunks, Bulma, and Rei) were now back at Capsule Corp. to see Usagi in uniform holding her bleeding arm. "Usagi- sama." Rei gasped and ran up to her hime. "Serenity-hime." Bulma said and followed suit. "It's about time you two got back." Usagi said. "What happened?" Rei asked. "It was Nephrenia..she is stronger than 3½ years ago." Usagi said and then started to cough blood. "Hime shush...don't talk save your strength." Rei said. "Where are the others?" Bulma asked. "Nephrenia and her minions surprise attacked us on the way to school..they're gone." Usagi said. Rei gasped. "Hotaru was the first to go." Usagi said. "I sensed her..I sensed Nephrenia earlier today...if I was there I could of prevented this." Rei said in a mumble. Miari Trunks looked at the blonde woman and gasped. "Neo-Queen Serenity." He said. "How do you know?" Usagi asked. "Neo-Queen Serenity?" Vegeta asked. "I'm here to offer you freedom from your destiny Rei." Usagi said. "NANI?!" Rei said. "You were always the one who didn't want to be one of us.so I'm offering you a normal life." Usagi said.  
  
"No, I would never give up my duty." Rei said. "That's what I wanted to hear...from my best friend and most loyal-" Usagi was cut off. "Usagi..Usagi..open your eyes." Rei said shaking her hime's limp body. "Oh no..the last royal blood line of Lunarians." Bulma said. "She's gone..there's nothing we can do..so the Moon Kingdom is now..extinct no direct heir means that now everything us girls worked for..is gone." Rei said. "No way." Bulma said. "Yes, this is what I've feared for the last 7 months..the end of the sailor senshi." Rei said as her hime's body faded. "So what next Rei?" Bulma asked. "Knowing Nephrenia she'll look for the last two for two were missing..Sailors Mars and Earth." Rei said. "How much time do we have?" Bulma asked. "Not that long..she is tracing them right now." Rei said. "Isn't it obvious that those onnas were weak so weak that this mad lady killed them." Vegeta said. "Shut the fuck up...for your information the senshi have saved this planet many times in the far past..they were reborn here to destroy the most evil of opponents in the Cosmos." Rei said in a hiss.  
  
Vegeta and Miari Trunks were set back by Rei's reaction. "Don't you know that the sailor senshi were princesses of the planets." Rei said. "Princesses of the planets?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, they were survivors of the massacre thousands of years ago they were reborn here to bring their races out of the brink of extinction. And now that Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus and Moon are gone their races are gone. But only two royal blood lines remain." Rei said. "And those are of Mars and Earth like you said." Miari Trunks said. "Bingo." Rei said. "So what action are you two onnas talking about?" Vegeta asked. "Finding the two." Rei said. "But how?" Miari Trunks asked. "Knowing the one of Mars...she'll come when you least expect it." Rei said. "And knowing Earth she'll come only when it's desperate." Bulma said. "How do you two know about this?" Vegeta asked. "We know of the legend." Rei said. "What legend?" Miari Trunks asked. "Moonlight Legend.the tale of the Silver Millennium." Rei said. "You two concentrate on the androids we'll work on finding the last two senshi." Bulma said.  
  
In the privacy of a room Rei and Bulma were fuming. "I swear I'm going to kill that bitch for killing the others...I swear it!!" Rei yelled. Bulma was now able to witness the famous 'Martian Family Temper' for herself. "Bulma..when Nephrenia comes after us we'll have no choice but to hensin even if the guys are there." Rei said. "I know." Bulma said.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4: Rei’s found out…her near deat...

A Woman's Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 4: Rei's found out...her near death and discovery  
  
"The androids are attacking!" Vegeta yelled ready to leave. Miari Trunks followed suit with his father to fight. Bulma and Rei came along even though Rei and Vegeta had a HUGE argument on the way there. "Wait a minute that's not androids those are dream leamures!" Rei yelled seeing the huge black orbs of dream eaters. "Dream leamures?" Vegeta asked. "They try to take the light of dream of pure hearted people and use it to make their leader stronger." Rei said. "And who is their leader?" Vegeta asked. "Queen Nephrenia." Rei said sensing her. "That's who's in charge?" Miari Trunks asked not sensing anything. "No, she's here." Rei said with rage in her voice. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! You senshi are powerless without your hime so give up and show yourselves or I'll kill all of Earth's people." Nephrenia's shrill voice shrieked through West City. "How dare they treat Earth's people as hostages." Bulma said with rage in her voice. "Mistress I've found Mars." A voice sounding familiar said to the dead moon queen.  
  
"Rei you better have your power suppressed." Bulma said in Latin. "I have it suppressed...what about you?" Rei asked in a whisper. "I have mine suppressed." Bulma said. Vegeta got in front of his wife and her friend in defense. "Men will be men." Rei sighed while glaring at the dead moon queen. "Oh.I see you are staring at me Mars." Nephrenia said in telepathy to Rei. Rei gasped. "What is it?" Bulma asked. "She's spotted Mars." Rei said with fear. "This is great." Bulma said bluntly. Miari Trunks looked at Rei for a moment and noticed a hidden energy in her. "DIE MARS!!!" Nephrenia yelled making huge pieces of earth hurl towards Rei. "Lookout!" Miari Trunks yelled while taking his sword to slice the chunks of earth in half. Rei covered her head and her shield formed around her and not on her command. Vegeta and Miari Trunks were wide eyed to see the shield form around Rei. "Rei-chan!!" Bulma yelled until the shield came up. Rei's insignia appeared for a brief moment but long enough for Vegeta and Miari Trunks to see it. The blazing symbol of Mars glowed hauntingly on Rei's forehead and then faded. "You baka you said you could control your shield!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"It spontaneously happens." Rei said while wobbling on her feet. Miari Trunks got next to Rei and held her up. "Arigato.I would have wiped out and hurt myself and the baby." Rei said before passing out. "She must have lost a lot of energy." Bulma thought. Miari Trunks looked at the peacefully passed out Martian and felt himself holding her gingerly. Nephrenia laughed and then looked at Bulma. "Mistress the target isn't dead." The minion said. "We'll get her next time lets retreat." Nephrenia said and disappeared and the androids came. Miari Trunks looked at his father to see him signal him to take Rei and Bulma back to Capsule Corp. and then went for it. "Trunks (I'm sick and tired of putting down Miari Trunks) is she ok?" Bulma asked. "She's ok." Trunks said while looking at Rei softly. Bulma noticed the look and knew inside what was most likely going on. "Where's her room mother?" Trunks asked. "Right here." Bulma pointed. Trunks opened and closed the door behind him. "It's hard to believe that three years was such a big difference in your life.I should have lived at the temple instead of going into the time gates to see how you were." Trunks said while laying Rei onto her bed.  
  
Bulma felt awful knowing that Trunks would check up on Rei ever since he saw her when they were in Tokyo before the androids were a threat in this time 3 years ago. Rei was sound asleep while Trunks closed her bedroom door. "So I get what's going on...you like her." Bulma said surprising Trunks. "What do you mean mom?" Trunks asked now acting stupid. "You've been so nice to her and giving her 'the look' it's VERY obvious now." Bulma said. "I'm nice to her cause women are fragile when they're pregnant." Trunks said. "Sure then what's the excuse for 'the look' you give her?" Bulma asked. "She's pretty." Trunks said bluntly. Bulma smirked at her future son. "You like her...I know you do." Bulma said and then left to her lab. Trunks breathed out a sigh of relief. "That was too close to comfort." Trunks thought and then heard Vegeta snarling a 'Get your ass in this training room right now you punk!' and headed to the training room. A few hours passed and Rei woke up to see herself in her room covered in a thin blanket. She shot up and looked around. "How in the world did I get back here?" Rei asked herself aloud. "Trunks carried you." Bulma said with a ring in her voice. "Bulma what are you up to?" Rei asked. "Oh nothing I just think my son's future form likes you." Bulma said.  
  
"Please." Rei said getting on her feet. Bulma noticed Rei was blushing when she said that Trunks carried her to her room and smirked inside widely. Trunks was now walking out of the training room with his shirt on one shoulder and sweat all over him. (Author: *drools over thought*) Rei and Bulma were walking past the training room when Trunks came out and Rei saw him and blushed a beat red as she turned her line of vision away. Bulma saw Rei's reaction and did something that would make Rei want to kill her. "Ohhhhh Rei is blushing." Bulma said. Rei silently walked away her face still a bright crimson. Trunks saw Rei blush as they met eye- to-eye for the brief moment and noticed how innocent she looked at that moment. "It seems that Rei went into shy mode all of a sudden." Bulma said to her son. Trunks looked at his mother as a warning. "I know I know I need to stop my childish behavior but I think you two would look so cute together." Bulma said. "Mother." Trunks said while pulling his shirt over his head. "Rei and I are going to the doctors would you like to come with us?" Bulma asked. "What type of doctor?" Trunks asked. "An OB/GYN." Bulma said. "An OB/GYN no thanks." Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks you don't even known what an OB/GYN is." Bulma said. "Yes I do." Trunks said. "What is it then?" Bulma asked. "A doctor for pregnant women." Trunks said slightly embarrassed to have to define it to his mother. "Well we need someone male to pose as the father or family member." Bulma said with a ring in her voice. "No forget it." Trunks said. "Then act as her brother." Bulma said. "Ok I'll be her brother." Trunks said while he was dragged to the front of the building to go to the doctor.  
  
*At the OB/GYN clinic* "It's impressive that you are this far and are not that big." The doctor said doing an ultrasound. "Do you want to know what the sex of the baby is?" The doctor asked. Rei was about to say no when Bulma said..'I want to know what my friend is going to have.' "Well by the looks of this Ms. Hino you're going to have a girl." The doctor said. The appointment was near over when Rei had to get blood drawn. Bulma noticed Rei go as pale as a sheet when she saw the needle. "This will only take a second." The doctor said. Rei looked at Bulma with tears in her eyes. "I hate needles." Rei whispered to her best friend. "Well this needle won't take blood...hmmmm." The doctor said puzzled. "My blood is abnormal remember Bulma!" Rei said in Latin. "Oh shit." Bulma thought. Trunks was fluent in Latin so he heard what Rei said and wondered what she meant by abnormal. "We'll have to use this since I can't draw blood from your arm." The doctor said showing a VERY long needle to Rei. "I'm about to pass out I'm going to faint Bulma do something anything!" Rei said in Latin. "Trunks give your sister some comfort." Bulma said pushing Trunks up to Rei's side. "Keep looking at your brother this'll take a second and it won't hurt the baby." The Doctor said and then stuck the needle into Rei's swelled stomach. Rei and Trunks were staring at each other for a LONG moment until the needle was gone. "Well your done the results for birth defects will be told to you on the phone later this week..have a good day Ms. Hino." The doctor said.  
  
"I'm NOT EVER going back there." Rei said. "Yeah when the doctor took out that longer needle you looked paler than sheets." Bulma said being serious. "I wish I killed Chad for what he did to me now but I.." Rei trailed not wanting to admit what she would admit. "You what?" Bulma asked. "I'm afraid of him." Rei said. Bulma literally jumped in the air in shock. "YOU AFRIAD OF A GUY!" Bulma yelled. "Hello Earth to Bulma he raped me we were really good friends and that's why I got scared I would tell you more but I don't want to." Rei said. So Trunks knows how it happened and was steamed. Rei's fluffy blouse was a good way of hiding her swelled stomach but Bulma had other ideas. "We're going shopping for some maturity clothes for you." Bulma said. "WHAT?!" Rei yelled. "Well you can't always wear baggy stuff to hide your pregnancy you need to show it with pride..sure how you got pregnant wasn't the way you wanted it to be but picture it this way a miracle of life is inside you." Bulma said. "Fine we can go shopping." Rei said dully. Trunks looked over at Rei who had her hand resting on her stomach with her eyes closed. "Well can you sense if she has your powers?" Bulma asked in Latin. "I can't tell my head has been fogged by my friends murders." Rei said in Latin.  
  
Trunks was listening to the whole conversation. "So if you DO get married will you have more kids?" Bulma asked in Latin. (Their whole conversation will be in Latin) "I might never get married and I'm not going to have anymore because of me being pregnant the Moon Princess and all my other friends are dead cause I wasn't there to fight with them to protect the sacred grounds." Rei said. "What if this child is a rouge you have to bear an heir with your powers you know or your race is swept off the map." Bulma said. "I don't really give a care anymore." Rei said. "How can you say that?" Bulma asked. "You have your heir already if you haven't noticed Trunks has the powers of Earth in his blood that's why he is more powerful than your ego tripped husband." Rei said. Bulma looked shocked at Rei. "I can sense the blood of stars in people and since there are only two full blooded planet heirs left they have no choice but to bear their heirs now you have done that while I'm probably not going to do that." Rei said. "You have to." Bulma said. "I have a free will I can choose if I want my race to go into the wind or not but sometimes I wish that all this never happened that this was all a nightmare that I could wake up from." Rei said in English completely forgetting Trunks being in the car.  
  
"It's ok to think that Rei you just have to keep faith that the fates have a better reason for you down here than to just be a tool." Bulma said now talking in English. (Now it's back to English) Trunks was starting to piece together what Rei and his mother were talking about. He knew that his mother had powers but didn't know of what kind. The car was parked and Rei was showed to a nice small store. "Here I think this is kawaii." Bulma said. The short shopping trip ended when one of Nephrenia's assassins came for Rei. "Lady Mars you are to come with me or die here." The assassin said pointing to Rei. "I've had enough of you demons killing my friends and targeting innocent people." Rei said now taking her pen out. Bulma took hers out too. "Trunks get out of here." Bulma said instinctively. Trunks stayed though.  
  
EARTH PLANET POWER MAKE UP!!! MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!!  
  
"In the name of Earth and Mars we shall punish you!!" Bulma and Rei said holding their sacred treasures. Rei's stomach was flat like she wasn't pregnant making Rei able to move fast. A flame staff was in Rei's hands while a staff called the staff of unity rested in Bulma's hands. "Tell Nephrenia to go to hell...Earthly Meteor Shower!" Bulma yelled while what looked like meteors came out of the tip of Bulma's staff and hit the assassin. "And if she wants to kill us to come do it personally...Mars Blazing Inferno!" Rei yelled while flames came from the tip of her staff in shape of a phoenix hit the assassin making him charred to a crisp. "YOU BETTER GET THE MESSAGE NEPHRENIA I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!!" Rei yelled. Trunks was wide eyed in shock. "AND IF YOU WANT TO KILL US JUST TRY TO YOU BITCH!" Bulma yelled. The two dehensined to see a shocked Trunks there pointing to them while he stuttered. "We must erase what he saw." Rei said. "No I can trust him." Bulma said. "How are you so sure he won't tell Vegeta- baka?" Rei asked. "We trusted Gohan." Bulma said. "He's a little kid this is a near 21 year old man we're talking about." Rei said. "Enough with the 'I don't trust men' act we can trust him after all he does have the powers of Earth in his blood like you said." Bulma said. Rei growled and then crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't trust men for a reason." Rei said. "Well Trunks please don't tell anybody what you saw ok?" Bulma asked her son. "I won't mother..but what's up with Rei all of a sudden?" Trunks asked in a whisper. "This is her normal battle personality when in battles she is all backbone." Bulma whispered back. "Wow." Trunks said looking at Rei's tensed up body. "Plus being pregnant isn't helping the famous family temper." Bulma said. "Famous family temper?" Trunks asked. "Her parents were holders of war so they raised her to be an expert in battles and strategies when it comes to war." Bulma said.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5: Understanding the heart of Re...

A Woman's Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 5: Understanding the heart of Rei Hino..a Pegasus appears  
  
Rei and them got home and now were ready to eat dinner. "So how was the trip to the Obstetrician's Rei?" Bulma's mother asked. "It went well Mrs. Briefs." Rei lied. "Rei actually almost passed out from the sight of a needle that was about 5 inches long." Bulma said. "You are so embarrassing Bulma." Rei said with her face behind a hand. "Well that's understandable." Doctor Briefs said while taking a puff of his cigarette. "Dear take that outside." Mrs. Briefs told her husband. "Oh sorry." Doctor Briefs said and went outside. Rei was finished first and headed to her room. "Wonder what's wrong with her she looks so sad." Mrs. Briefs said seeing Rei literally slouch on the way to her room. "She's depressed." Bulma thought. Rei got to her room and plopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling with tears welling in her eyes. Rei sniffed to hold back the pain she felt inside and then couldn't hold it back she let it all out. The power-masking wish faded as Rei cried for her friends and hime who were killed because of her not being there. "We were a team I should have been there I let them down and because of that they died because of me." Rei said to herself while tears trickled down her pale face.  
  
Vegeta was eating when he sensed a power that was very strong near and thought that it was Nephrenia and got up from the table without being excused. Trunks sensed it also and felt it was near really close to the building. Vegeta followed his senses and found himself in front of Rei's bedroom door. Trunks was next to him confused. Rei was glowing a red from the pain she was pouring out all her guilt and sorrows with every tear every sob and word that came out. "It's all my fault the future is destroyed because of me there's nothing to do to fix it. Setsuna is dead because I wasn't there to protect her I only wanted to protect the hime and my friends but now they're gone because of me because I wasn't there when they needed me the most." Rei said to herself. A black thing was wondering around West City when its circuits were crosswired with its target. "Target in sight phase one in commence." The thing said into a communications link. Bulma sensed another assassin near and then started to run to Rei's room to see her husband and son in front of the door. Rei sensed something and looked outside the window when it's glass shattered and wired wrapped around her wrists and ankles. "Move it!" Bulma yelled shoving Trunks and Vegeta to the side. "Now to terminate the target." The thing said making electrical surges go through the wires. Rei felt the charges of electricity go through her body and screamed in pain. "It's another assassin." Bulma said trying to open the door. "STOP!" Rei screamed but the electricity kept going through her body.  
  
"Another assassin?" Vegeta asked. "Will explain later." Bulma said and had enough and kicked the door down to see Rei's body sparking with electricity and tears running down her face as her screams got louder. "The word stop doesn't compute in my memory I was given orders by Queen Nephrenia to assassinate the one of Mars." The thing said and continued shocking Rei. The red glow Rei had was intensifying from the pain inside her body. "The baby..she's going to die." Rei thought and then felt herself scream one more time and a warm light come from her hand. Her staff appeared and made fire burn the wires off her wrists and ankles. "REI!" Bulma screamed and then was grabbed by the wires. "BULMA!" Trunks yelled seeing his mother being shocked. "I was also ordered to assassinate the one of Earth along with Mars." The thing said and then grew another pair of wires to grab Rei again to kill her. "No..I won't let you kill anymore of my friends." Rei said weakly while getting on her feet using her staff for support. "You hear me I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYMORE OF MY FRIENDS!" Rei yelled and black flames engulfed the thing making its grip on Bulma loosen. The thing exploded. Vegeta was confused at this scene but picked up his wife. Rei dropped the staff and passed out. Trunks caught her before she could fall to the ground. "Two assassins in one day man they have a lot on their shoulders." Trunks thought carrying Rei to the lab.  
  
Doctor Briefs saw his daughter and her friend brought into the lab and went off like a firecracker. "What happened to them?" He asked his son- in-law and Grandson's future form. "An assassin." Trunks said resting Rei on a metal bed. "They were attacked by a thing sent by Nephrenia." Vegeta said resting Bulma carefully on a metal bed. "Were they shocked by electricity?" Doctor Briefs asked while doing an exam on them with a scanner. "Yes, they were." Vegeta said. "Strange there's the physical affects but nothing wrong internally." Doctor Briefs said rubbing his chin. "Strange." Vegeta thought and looked at Bulma worried. Trunks noticed for the first time his father looked so worried at his mother and then looked at Rei worried not only for her health and well being but the small life inside her also. Their breathing was shallow which had Trunks and Vegeta worried for a bit until their physical condition got better 3 hours later. A moan came from Bulma's bed as she stirred waking up slowly. Vegeta felt himself smile to hear his wife moan and see her moving. Trunks on the other hand held Rei's hand waiting for her to wake but no luck. For one she took more electricity than his mother did and two she attacked with a new attack that she most likely didn't know and three lost a lot of energy. Bulma opened her eyes to see Vegeta smiling at her and sat up carefully. "What happened?" Bulma asked. "An assassin thought of killing you and Rei." Vegeta said while hugging his wife gently, which surprised not only Bulma but also Trunks and Doctor Briefs.  
  
"Rei...is she ok?" Bulma asked her husband. "She's still unconscious." Vegeta said pointing to Trunks and the unconscious Rei. "Poor Trunks." Bulma said accidentally. Trunks looked over at his mother with a slight frown while holding Rei's hand in hopes she'd wake up soon. "Is Rei's baby ok?" Bulma asked her father. "Surprisingly you and her insides weren't fried." Doctor Briefs said. "Who was shocked longer?" He then asked. "Rei was." Bulma said sadly. "Well her organs are fine and nothing is wrong with the baby." He said. "Wow that's a surprise." Bulma said. Trunks looked at Rei and noticed a few marks that looked like wire burns on her wrists and ankles. He took the hand he was holding and looked at the marks closely on her wrist. "Well it's getting really late I'll check on Rei every hour you all should get some sleep." Doctor Briefs said and left the lab. Bulma and Vegeta went to bed but Trunks stayed for a moment. "Please wake up." Trunks said kissing her hand and leaving. It was more than a day since the assassin came and Rei was still out which Doctor Briefs now say she was in a coma. Trunks was more worried now as he looked at Rei's body that was covered in scratches and bruises from the struggling she did the night before. Bulma noticed that the look her son had in his eyes were full of major concern. "I knew it you like her." Bulma said trying to cheer her son up. "Yeah, I like her." Trunks said admitting it.  
  
Days passed and Rei was still out. Until one night on the eve of a full eclipse of the sun with Mercury and Venus. Rei opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Trunks there holding her hand with bandages on her wrist. Trunks saw Rei wake up and gripped her hand a bit tighter. Rei responded by squeezing his hand slightly. "You've been out for over a week." Trunks said picking Rei up and hugging her gently to not hurt her. "Oh god..the baby." Rei said starting to get worried. "The baby is fine..Grandpa checked on her when I brought you in here." Trunks said to her comfortingly. Rei tried to walk on her feet but collapsed. "You might not be able to walk for a while your ankles are marked from where you were shocked with electricity." Trunks said picking Rei up carefully. Bulma was watching the eclipse with Vegeta and Chibi-Trunks when they heard the door from the lab open and looked at see Rei awake in Trunks' arms. "Rei we were so worried." Bulma said. "Too bad Minako and Ami were not here to see this." Rei thought while seeing the two planets block the sun. A ringing then came to Rei and Bulma's ears. "Maidens of the two last planets of the Silver Millennium help me." A voice said while a Pegasus appeared before Rei and Bulma. "Who.who are you?" Bulma asked. The Pegasus suddenly turned human and bowed. "I'm Priest Helios of the Golden Kingdom of your home world Lady Earth." Helios said to Bulma. "My home world?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Lady Earth?" Vegeta asked. "Princesses of Mars and Earth please I beg you find the Golden Crystal it had disappeared from Prince Endymion and can be taken any moment into the hands of the evil queen of the dead moon." Helios said. "How do you know who we are?" Rei asked. "I can sense the blood of your planets running through your veins princesses." Helios said. "The Golden Crystal is the gem of your world of the Earth Kingdom's Princess Earth your brother was supposed to have it but it had disappeared right after the surprise attack." Helios said. "I remember Papa had that crystal when me and Endymion were children and were training us to use it in case of grave danger but since I was eldest and a girl Endymion was given the crystal so he would become king." Bulma said. "Yes Princess, and Princess Mars the crystal of your home world is not the Mars Crystal you possess at the moment it's the inferno crystal your mother was to teach you how to use it but your parents were assassinated before you were old enough to learn." Helios said. "What the hell do you mean that my wife and her friend are the onnas that are the sailor scouts of Earth and Mars?" Vegeta asked. "Yes..Lord Vegeta your wife and her friend are the last sailor senshi of the solar system." Helios said.  
  
"I don't understand though how come you haven't come to tell us before the massacre?" Rei asked. "I'm held captive by the dead moon queen and this is just my spirit here begging you two to help me." Helios said and then started to fade. "Wait!" Bulma said. "I can't stay any longer please Princesses please find the Golden Crystal." Helios said and then faded completely. The ringing didn't disappear though and Rei, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma and the other Z-fighters who were watching the eclipse saw a flying boat appear in the dark sky. "Hi-ho! Here comes the circus! Ah, this beautiful bright town, filled with dreams. The land of our dreams! It's been a long time coming. The Dead Moon Circus is here!" Many voices said from the flying boat. "Well there's our new enemy." Rei said in Martian to Bulma. "You're right Rei." Bulma said. Trunks and Vegeta looked at Rei and Bulma confused. The sky then turned back to normal. A pain entered Bulma and Rei's bodies making them cough suddenly. Rei glared at the sky knowing that all the senshi in the universe would have a hard time trying to fight without their leader of stars. "Serenity-sama why...why did you have to die?" Rei suddenly yelled slamming her wrist into the rail in front of her denting it. "Rei calm down. Even though they are dead. We still have our missions in life." Bulma said resting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We swore each other that we'd all be happy but what happened they are dead. We never got to go to college together everything has gone wrong." Rei snapped. Bulma frowned as her friend told the truth. Vegeta saw the pain in his wife's eyes as Rei told the raw truth. "My dear brother." Bulma whispered and a tear escaped from her eye.  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6: With my wings comes flight

A Woman's Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 6: With my wings comes flight  
  
Days passed after the eclipse and Rei started to have disturbing visions again. And it was another of those endless nights where sleep was impossible for the Martian Princess.  
  
**2 A.M.- Rei's Bedroom**  
  
Rei was twisting and turning as a vision came to her. There was Nephrenia laughing mincingly holding up Bulma by the neck with Vegeta on the ground in a puddle of crimson blood, dead. "Now Sailor Hime of Earth you will die." Nephrenia said forming an orb of energy. Suddenly the two androids appeared and joined the queen at killing Bulma mercilessly. Rei had tears in her eyes as she moaned in her restless sleep. Trunks heard something from across the hall as he came back from the bathroom (Harushi Yuy: THE CAN!!!!!!!!! AKA the shiter) and looked at Rei's bedroom door to see a red light from the cracks on the sides. Trunks opened the door to see Rei floating glowing a red twisting and turning with her Martian symbol glowing brightly as she whimpered in her sleep. "Bulma, Vegeta, no why is everyone dying?" Rei whimpered in her sleep stuck in her vision. Trunks looked at the troubled young woman to notice a glow from her back. Trunks floated up and held her to him hoping she'd stop and wake up but it wouldn't happen. Suddenly white wings grew from the senshi's back and she woke up screaming in agony clutching her heart in pain. "No guys!" Rei screamed breathing hard with tears falling from her eyes. "Hey Rei. Are you ok?" Trunks asked her. Rei broke down suddenly surprising him. Trunks felt the warm tears on his bear chest as Rei wept. Trunks hugged her to comfort her feeling torn inside to hear her cry. But like fire to paper Trunks was being burned from the tears.  
  
Trunks moved Rei back to see her shaking and sobbing. "Open your eyes Rei." Trunks said brushing his hand against her cheek. Rei opened her dark eyes and saw Trunks there with a look of worry on his face. The back of her white nightgown was torn from the wings sprouting from her back and then at that moment Bulma and Vegeta ran into the room. Rei was still hysterical from what she saw. Bulma saw the wings and gasped at the blood from the tips of them. "What in the hell happened why are there wings on the onna's back?" Vegeta asked. Bulma turned the room light on and saw the blood from where Rei's wings came from and saw that the back of her nightgown was torn because of the wings. "Did you have a vision?" Bulma asked seeing the terror in Rei's eyes. "Hai." Rei whispered. Bulma with her empathic powers saw the vision and gasped in horror. "Poor child." Bulma said hugging her friend. "What was the vision about Mother?" Trunks asked in Latin. Bulma looked at her son's future form and told him. Trunks' eyes were wide from hearing what it was about. Bulma let Trunks hold Rei as she shook violently the affects of the vision not out of her system yet. "I want to go home." Rei whimpered. "Where that man is?" Trunks asked. "No, where the sacred fire is." Rei said her arms around the tall demi-Sayian's neck as she shook. Trunks touched where her wings started to feel the spot was hot and moist from the blood still coming from her back.  
  
"I want to go and consult the flames. Demo he's still there." Rei said in a whisper. "Who's he?" Trunks asked. "The one who got her pregnant." Bulma said. Trunks looked down at Rei to see such fear in her eyes to the mention of going back to a place where he lived. "We'll come with you if you want us to." Trunks said jumping up at the opportunity to kick the man's ass. Rei stopped shaking suddenly which made Trunks look down. He saw looking at her with hope in her eyes. "He needs to be punished for the thing he did to you." Trunks said into her ear. Rei was silent with shock that he'd want to punish a man he didn't know for what he did to her. Vegeta sensed a protective streak in Trunks' aura towards Rei and instantly knew that if he wanted to be torn to shreds all he had to do was touch Rei. Bulma dragged Vegeta out of the room knowing now was something she didn't want him to interrupt. Trunks watched his mother and father leave the room and thought it was turn to leave so he started to walk past Rei when he felt a hand rest on his arm to stop him. Trunks turned and looked at Rei. "Arigato..Trunks-kun." Rei said in a whisper. Trunks nodded his head as a 'No Problem' and left her to go back to sleep. The sun rose hours later and Rei was in the kitchen making breakfast as quiet as she could to surprise Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Trunks opened his eyes after smelling something good. "Mom must be making pancakes." Trunks said while getting up.  
  
Rei placed a plate at each spot of the dinner table and made something for Chibi-Trunks to eat and she was about to place the glasses for milk and orange juice on the table when she heard the kitchen door open. She turned around sharply and saw Trunks there. "Ohayoo gozaimasu Trunks-kun." Rei said shyly as he sat down at his table. Right after Trunks walked in Vegeta along with Bulma and Chibi-Trunks attached to her hip came in. "Ohayoo gozaimasu Vegeta-san, Bulma-chan, and Chibi-Trunks." Rei said. "Ohayoo Rei-chan. What did you make?" Bulma asked. "Nothing really. Just a few pancakes, some bacon, and something for Chibi-Trunks." Rei said. "JUST A FEW?!" Bulma gawked at the HUGE pile of pancakes. "Well you said Sayians eat a lot so I made a lot." Rei said innocently. Trunks smiled at her and came up to her. "Arigato Rei-chan. I'll return your kindness by helping you go home." He said into her ear in a whisper. Rei blushed slightly as Trunks' breath tickled her neck and as his arm wrapped around her in a hug. Rei shook her head too shy to find words. Vegeta went up to Rei. "Arigato Rei, you seem to be of some use." He said jokingly. Rei's eyebrow twitched at the so-called compliment. Vegeta extended his hand out to Rei. Trunks and Bulma's eyes were wide. "I approve of you to live in this house and if someone wants my approval for a Hijotuka I approve." Vegeta said knowing that Rei didn't know the Sayian language. Rei shook his hand as a peace treaty. Trunks' eyes were wide at what his father just approved of and felt himself blushing.  
  
Bulma was looking at her blushing son and smiled inside knowing that Vegeta gave Trunks the ok to do something which would be a blessing in the half-Sayian's lonely life. "Arigato for the approval to live here Vegeta- san." Rei said doing a small bow as a thank you. 'Such a polite girl.' Vegeta thought. The whole family and Rei sat down and ate the pancakes. Chibi-Trunks ate his food quickly and Rei picked him up and took him around the house while everyone else was finishing eating. Chibi-Trunks was cooing at Rei waving his small arms at Rei. Rei looked down at the infant and smiled at him. Her wings came out and Rei looked at Chibi-Trunks. "You want to see outside?" Rei asked. Chibi-Trunks cooed and gurgled. Bulma was going to get Rei so they could leave to go to Tokyo when she saw Rei floating above the ground with Chibi-Trunks in her arms smiling and clapping. Bulma smiled noticing the peace in Rei has started for her but now the plane for Tokyo was ready to fly so she told Rei to come on and all together they went to the airport.  
  
Rei was in a fluffy bloused shirt and flare legged pants walking next to Trunks as they walked out of the airport to see the Tokyo Tower there completely destroyed. 'So they have attacked here plenty of times.' Rei thought. "Well the shrine isn't that far from here. The bus can pick us up and take us there." Rei said while a bus came up. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Rei, and Chibi-Trunks got onto the bus and instantly Rei was plowed over by a brunet. "Rei? Is that you? Oh kami I missed you so much." The girl said. "Molly-chan?" Rei asked. "Hai, why did you leave? You made Usagi and them so worried and then they were attacked." Molly said. "Molly-chan. I was going to visit my friends in West City but after the attack I feel so awful to not have been here." Rei said. "Usagi and them looked for you 24-7 scared that something bad happened to you." Molly said. "I'm ok though Molly." Rei said. "Chad has been worried about you too." Molly said unknown to the fact that Chad raped Rei. Rei paled suddenly. 'Does he know?' Rei thought in fear. Trunks saw her face loose color and he rested a hand of comfort on her shoulder to let her know that everything was going to all right. "Are you going to the temple?" Molly asked. "Hai." Rei said with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Well Chad hasn't been taking good care of it saying its heart is missing." Molly said. 'Well the damn bastard is trying flattery now.' Rei thought angrily. The bus stopped in front of the temple and Rei gasped to see the temple pretty much trashed.  
  
Rei's rage started to come up. Chad was laughing while talking on the phone while walking out of the main house until he saw Rei. He saw her and dropped the phone. "YOU BASTARD!!!!" Rei yelled bitch slapping him across the face. Chad looked wide eyed at her. Trunks came up next to her to make sure the former rock star wouldn't hit her. "Rei what's wrong with you?" Chad asked. "You should know what you have done to her." Trunks said coldly. "What are you talking about? Rei am I missing something here?" Chad asked. Rei suddenly got her fear back..she knew this approach so well he used it on her to bed her against her will. "YOU BASTARD YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!!!" Trunks said in rage while his arm went around Rei's shoulders to keep her feel secure. "You're pregnant Rei?" Chad asked trying to act happy and surprised but inside he was pissed for not making sure she couldn't run away from him. Rei hide behind Trunks her eyes showing her fear as her body started to tremble. "You bastard stop acting like I allowed you to rape me." Rei hissed laying a hand protectively on her stomach. Chad was boiling in anger to see the tall lavender haired guy in front of his target. "What are you doing with that man?" Chad asked enraged. "This is Trunks he's my friend." Rei said. Trunks noticed that Chad was trying to play innocent and was having enough of the act. "You are mine." Chad hissed. "You bastard Rei doesn't belong to anyone else but herself." Trunks snapped and finally punched Chad.  
  
Rei and Bulma with Vegeta watched Trunks punch Chad and Vegeta smiled and put a hand of reassurance on Rei's shoulder. "Trunks is one of honor. Don't think he's doing this just because he hurt you." Vegeta said.  
  
**Back to the fight**  
  
Trunks kicked Chad between the legs. "That's for the young woman you took advantage of!" Trunks yelled in rage using most of his power but not Super Sayian. "Not all young women like the fact that there are dishonorable males out there that are like you that don't care about anything but your selfish sexual desires!" Trunks hissed and kicked Chad all the way into a tree.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Harushi: Well it's about time that Chad got punished for his crimes  
  
Suppi (Supinel from CCS): It's was about time. *Glares at Lina*  
  
Lina: *laughs nervously* Well I thought personally that we needed to punish the man who made Rei start to fear men.  
  
Vegeta: So I approve her of a Hijotuka to my son. She's worthy of it even though right now she is a vulnerable/weak onna.  
  
Lina: *glares at Vegeta* You want me to kill you off my story?  
  
This fight continues on in the next chapter although a compromise will arise. Please review and I hope to see you in the next chapter. Thank you.  
  
Taking Lina's place for the moment, Harushi Yuy 


	7. Chapter 7: Kisses in the shower of Cherr...

A Woman's Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 7: Kisses in the shower of Cherry blossom petals  
  
With Chad running from the temple scared to death Rei and all her friends now are in the temple with no trouble of Chad returning. Rei went to her room and changed into her priestess robes. Trunks was wondering around the temple when he saw Rei pass by into a room he hasn't look in. He saw her pass by him and she looked like a goddess. Her hair flying around her frail figure, her wings behind her as if she have had them for years, a glow on her face showing the healthy sign of upcoming motherhood, unspoken joy only noticed in her eyes, and a hidden secret. Trunks finally noticed he was staring when Rei turned to him and looked at him with worry. "Trunks- kun daibuju ka?" Rei asked. Trunks blinked and with a slight tint of pink on the bridge of his nose answered Rei's question and walked past her. Rei sighed and went into the fire room and sat down in front of the holy flames. "Sun, moon, star, earth, fire, air, water, rock. I am flame and flame is light. I am fire and fire is sight. Show me the meaning of that vision. I repeat tell me!" Rei yelled and then fell into a trance. Bulma heard a yell and went into the fire room and saw Rei fall into a trance. She smiled at the similar scene when she would visit Mars. Rei woke from her trance moments later pale and in need of fresh air. Rei stood up and walked out to the back of the shrine and breathed in a deep breath. "Soon..soon. Soon a great and dangerous battle will happen." Rei said to herself. Vegeta was watching Rei walk out of the fire room and heard her words as if she's said those words of doom many times in her life. "Demo with this child within me I cannot be at the highest power as I usual am." Rei whispered resting a hand on her swelled stomach.  
  
"All I can do is pray that Bulma and I can defeat Queen Nephrenia before the androids join her side." Rei said and turned to the winds as petals of cherry blossoms fell around her. "Mother what would you do in a situation like this? Would you go into battle blindly?" Rei asked herself. "Princess is that you?" A woman asked coming from behind a tree. Rei gasped and ran into the woman's arms. "Phobos!!" Rei cried and hugged the woman. "Hime?" Phobos asked. "Sister who's there?" A crow asked landing next to Phobos and turning human. "Deimos!" Rei cried hugging her other guardian. "Princess? Oh my god! You're alive! We thought you were killed when Serenity-hime and Endymion-ooji were killed. Thank the great goddess you are alive. We thought that Mars had no ruler." Deimos said and cried on Rei's shoulders. "It's alright, demo, the new war has started." Rei said. "We know highness. Demo we have no allies. How can we possibly defeat the Dead Moon Circus on our own?" Phobos asked. "Sailor Earth can help us." Rei said. "Sailor Earth. She's only a legend." Deimos said. "Iie she's real and she's here with her family." Rei said. Deimos and Phobos' jaws dropped at the news. "Demo, how?" Phobos asked. "It's a long story and I have no intentions of telling it right now. The war had started and I believe I cannot fight as much as I could for a while." Rei said. "What do you mean princess?" Phobos asked. "I would hurt my own child if I were to use my life energy so wrecklessly." Rei said. "Child? You pregnant princess? How come we did not know of this?" Deimos asked.  
  
"Because I ran away so no one would be harmed and would know of what hell I went through." Rei said. "But why didn't you tell us your guardians?" Phobos asked. "Because it's my problem not yours." Rei said. "Gomen princess." Phobos said. "It's quite alright." Rei said and moved back from her guardians. "You look so much like your mother. Sometimes I think it's really Rhila instead of you princess." Deimos said. "I know. The family resemblance is very visible." Rei said. Vegeta then noticed that the two guardians reminded him of some people from long ago but shook the feeling away. "You look so much like Rhila I'm near tears. Our gentle ruler's daughter looks so much like her...our little Pyro has grown up!" Deimos said and started to cry. "Deimos-chan." Rei said in a mutter. "So I've seen that young demi-Sayian kicked Chad's ass who is he? And why does it look like you're his mate?" Phobos asked. Rei blushed at the mate part. "Trunks-kun is the son of Sailor Earth's. And he's a dear friend nothing more than that." Rei said still pink in the cheeks. "My princess you seem to be blushing enough to show it's more than that. Is it?" Deimos asked with lil' horns on her head. "NO!" Rei said blushing crimson in the face. "I can sense a secret in you princess so I know you are lying." Phobos said. "You are such a spoiler of my fun, demo you are so wrong." Rei said.  
  
Rei looked at her guardian for a moment and then looked at the sky above her. "A great war..a grand battle...the end...are all coming at once." Rei said. "What do you mean?" Vegeta asked making his presence noticed. "Oh Vegeta-san. It's nothing." Rei lied and looked at the sky. Trunks was wondering around the temple yet again and looked into the fire room to see the fire burning large in its holder as if something was reacting to his presence. He walked into the fire room and saw a girl within the flame speak to him. "Protect her." The voice said. Trunks looked hard into the flames. "Please protect my daughter. She's an angel who's lost her heart." The voice said again. "Who are you?" Trunks asked. "I am Rei's mother from long ago. Please Prince of the new Vegeta-sei protect my child and my grandchild." The voice said and then the fire went back to normal. Trunks saw a woman around Rei's height with a red gown and blazing symbol on her forehead smiling at him heavenly as if knowing something would happen in the future, the woman Rei's mother. Trunks felt something new in him burning and looked at his hands to see a sword of flames in his hands. "Prince of Earth I count on you to protect her." The voice said and then faded. Bulma could sense the former queen of Mars' energy in the fire room and watched everything happen. Trunks was covered in the flames being held by the flames goddess while she was wishing for him to protect her only child and future grandchild. She was proud that her son would accept such a hard duty..for protecting a Martian would be hard because of their stubbornness but knew inside that he was in love with her best friend and knew it would work.  
  
The sword disappeared and Trunks went out to look for Rei but when he found her she was sitting on a step looking at the Cherry Blossom petals fall to the ground with a glaze of uncried tears in her eyes. "So many deaths will happen and it's because of me and Bulma are still alive and the enemy wants to kill us." Rei said to herself unknown of Trunks' presence behind her. "Why were we reborn into this world if it's going to end up destroyed it's a waste of life to just repeat the cycle continuously. I hope you won't have the same fate as I have right now. I hope you have no powers so you can have a normal life." Rei said to her unborn child with her hand on her stomach. Trunks could sense the despair in Rei that it pained him to see her in such a state. He sat next to her making his presence known. Rei was surprised when Trunks suddenly sat next to her. "Why do you look so sad?" Trunks asked. "The world will be destroyed." Rei said in a somber voice. "I hear that all the time so what's new besides that." Trunks joked, but heard no laugh from Rei, she was totally serious. "Without the Moon Princess the unity between the planets isn't as strong as it usually would be for there is only two living princesses from the 9 planets in this solar system from the original Silver Millennium alive. Making the on coming war much more difficult to fight. Do you know how many generations of my family were expected to come up with battle strategies because our planet is that of battle and war?" Rei asked looking so sadly at Trunks. "How many?" Trunks asked taking her hand in his to feel it was slightly cold. "Since the first generation. I'm the member of the 120th generation of planetary royals and so is your mother." Rei said.  
  
"That's a lot of generations." Trunks said. "But the cycle will hopefully end here. So the universe will no longer have threats. Because while the Moon Princess and us other planetary royalty are alive the jewel of the Silver Millennium will be envied starting many uncalled deaths in war. I'm just a mere puppet in this game of fate. I'd rather die in battle then to live in the peace when this war is over. For if I live I know there will still be enemies because of the crystals of our home worlds will be around the same magnitude of the Silver Imperium crystal so the enemies will come for both the crystal and it's welder to use and cause a Universal Apocalypse." Rei said. Trunks saw Rei's hands shake as she spoke of a possible repeat of the Silver Millennium for he heard the story from his mother many times when he was a boy. "When were you orphaned during the Silver Millennium? Around 6?" Trunks asked. "Hai. I was turning 6 on the day the assassins came and killed my parents." Rei said. "My father in my timeline died when I was a baby. My mother had to raise me but then the androids in that time killed her not long after she awakened as Earth and taught me how to use the time gates to prevent the same fate of Earth in that time to happen in this time." Trunks said. "Fate I hate the word. I have despised it ever since I took this curse back when I was 14." Rei said. Trunks grabbed her shaking hands to try and stop her from speaking of universal destruction and to stop her from those thoughts. "Fate is a hateful thing but yet it can do some good. Don't think it just brings terrible things." Trunks said now wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Fate, because of it when I left here my friends were killed. Because I didn't want to be in their way in the battles." Rei said with hate towards herself for failing her life mission.  
  
"It was something you couldn't control. Stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't control." Trunks said getting in front of Rei to see her eyes near the point of pouring tears. "You don't understand Trunks-kun. I was sworn to duty, sworn to throw away my life to protect her. But I was so selfish that I retreated. Don't you know how dishonorable that is for my people? If my parents were alive they would have thrown me into the wind and disown my as their daughter because I broke our sacred code of honor!" Rei said looking down to not meet Trunks' eyes. Vegeta heard Deimos and Phobos saying that Rei and Trunks were talking and were going to spy on them and had his own way to do so and peeked through the wooden panels of the door. Trunks tilted Rei's chin up to see the battle to fight back tears was lost and tears were streaking down her face. "Is honor that high on your planet?" Trunks asked. "Yes, Vegeta-sei was my sister planet we had the same honor code except..on Vegeta-sei if I was to break the sacred code of honor there I would have been executed." Rei said. "Wonder why she thinks she dishonored us." Phobos said behind Vegeta surprising him. Trunks gathered the now sobbing Rei into his arms and felt her warm tears on his shoulder. Waiting to be burned from the tears Trunks stayed there holding Rei to him letting her cry but didn't feel any heat on his body from the tears, but felt heat within his body. "It's ok. Just let it all out. I lost friends and family too. I know the pain. Just let it all out Rei." Trunks said soothingly to her. Rei's shoulders shook as she cried to hardest she ever had in her whole life but when she felt Trunks' arms holding her in that of support she was calming down. The warmth coming from him was soothing her shattered spirit, he truly understood what she was going through and felt herself melting into him from the warmth. Vegeta never saw this side of Trunks and watched to see him being gentle to the Princess of Mars already knowing that he was in love with the young woman but didn't know if it was true or not. So he stayed there to see what would happen next.  
  
Trunks moved Rei back to see her eyes no longer pouring tears but he saw one streaking down her face and wiped it away with his thumb feeling her soft, warm skinned face. Bulma was now watching the two also with Vegeta, their fingers laced together. "I know he loves her. And I know she loves him but she doesn't want to get hurt again. She knows he won't hurt her but she's scared that the enemy will take him away from her." Bulma said to Vegeta in a whisper. "I know I've noticed it also." Vegeta said to his mate as he kissed a mark on her neck. Trunks looked at Rei's eyes to see them shining with tears slightly but saw the shining fade away as she looked back at him. "Uh...May I ask something?" Trunks asked starting to get nervous suddenly. Rei tilted her head to the side, blinked innocently and said he could ask whatever was on his mind. "Well.uh..you know I've been helping you and...uh..staying next to you..I want to tell you something that had been on my mind for a while." Trunks said. Trunks' hands clasped Rei's as he looked at her lovingly. Rei felt herself feel warm inside knowing what he was trying to say. "Yes, what is it?" Rei asked softly. "I uh...I..I am in love with you Rei." Trunks said looking away from her ashamed that he probably said his feelings too soon. Rei could sense his hostility and squeezed his hand. Trunks looked at her to see her eyes were shimmering with tears again and used one of his hands to brush some hair away from her ear. "I want you to be with me." He whispered into her ear. Rei blinked some tears back to hide her happiness from Trunks telling her that he was in love with her. Rei rested her head against his hand. Trunks rubbed his thumb against Rei's face and looked at her eyes to see her hidden happiness.  
  
Rei removed one of her hands from Trunk's and leaned her head next to his ear. "I am in love with you too Trunks-kun. I thought you wouldn't love me though so I never said anything." Rei whispered. "You're crazy." Trunks said to her tilting her chin up and looking at her. A blush came across the bridge of Rei's nose. Trunks bent his head down to hers. "May I kiss you?" He asked in a whisper. Rei's eyes widened as she numbly nodded her head. Trunks looked at Rei and then kissed her lightly on the lips as he gathered her in his arms. Bulma smiled widely to see the two kiss and looked at her husband to see his eyes beaming with pride, for Trunks admitted his feelings directly unlike him and then looked at his mate to see her smiling with joy. "We shall leave them to their business." Vegeta said to Bulma. Bulma nodded her head and the two headed towards the kitchen to make dinner, knowing Trunks and Rei would be literally attached to the hip for the rest of the night. (No they aren't doing 'it'! You HENTAIS!!!) "I love you and now you know." Trunks said. Rei nodded her head at that. "And I love you." Rei said. "I have many other things you might want to know but I'll tell you later." Trunks said. "Ok." Rei said. The two got up from the temple steps and walked back inside, Trunks' arm around Rei's waist, while Rei's hand was on his hand. Bulma and Vegeta heard the two coming in and when they did Phobos and Deimos coughed and excused themselves. "So why were you two outside for so long?" Bulma asked. (Lil' kitty features on her face) "Rei and I were talking." Trunks said. "You sure?" Bulma asked. "Bulma! You know I'd never do such a thing." Rei said blushing. "I know." Bulma said.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Author's Notes: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I DID IT!!!!!! I MADE THE BEST ROMANTIC PART OF A STORY IN MY WHOLE AUTHORING CAREER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *Sees readers and ^-^; is embarrassed* Oops I said that too loud didn't I? Oh well!! Please PLEASE please review me!!!! The author who loves romance, Lina Hino  
  
Suppi (From CCS): Well that was a lil' TOO romantic for my taste.  
  
Lina: SHUT IT SUPPI!!! THAT'S THE BEST I'VE EVER DONE!!!  
  
Vegeta: Who's yelling?  
  
Lina: *big smile on her face* I'm so happy *that was in sing-song*  
  
Vegeta: What are you so happy about Onna?  
  
Lina: I made the best romantic part in my story for a story I wanted to have a lot of loving in it.  
  
Vegeta: -_-; What story would that be?  
  
Lina: A Woman's Shattered Dreams. I made Rei and Trunks kiss..finally. And I put some detail on your marriage in it to make it such a bittersweet chapter. *Dreamy glaze in eyes making stars go around them* I am such a great romance writer.  
  
Vegeta: *Is pissed* YOU WHAT ONNA?!  
  
Lina: Do you want me to kill you off my story or make you wear a bunny suit in the next chapter Vegetable-baka?  
  
Vegeta: *pales* Anything but that.  
  
Lina: Then shut up!  
  
Sakura (From CCS): Lina *sniffs and dabs eyes* that was the best I've read it brought me to tears.  
  
Lina: Thank you so much Sakura-chan.  
  
Harushi: Love sucks.  
  
Lina: *glares at Heero Yuy's sister* LEAVE!!!! ONLY THOSE WHO LOVE MY ROMANCE SCENSES CAN BE IN HERE!!!  
  
Yami Yugi (From Yugioh): *comes into room and hugs Harushi*  
  
Lina: So I see you came to comment my romance genious?  
  
Yami Yugi: It was good.  
  
Harushi: OK, OK, OK!!! The romance part was good!!! GEESH!!!!!!!  
  
Lina: ^v^ I am so loved!!!!!!! Thank you readers for your reviews!!!!!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!! And DOMO ARIGATO for no flames so far. I feel better about this story. I pretty much have the ending in mind but you know I have to make the story long and romantic and full of action and adventure so I'll not give out any spoilers unless you email me and beg really hard I might give you the ending. I got two email addresses.  
  
Firehime@att.net and tmullholla@sailormoon.com Feel free to email me anytime!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: My smiles brighten while wait...

A Woman's Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 8: My smiles brighten while waiting for you, little star  
  
Rei went to the doctors' and with Trunks next to her Rei was ready for anything. Since the two went by themselves Trunks posed as the baby's father, which made himself and Rei blush for a brief second. Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta were at the temple talking to Phobos and Deimos about Rei's life here in Tokyo to hear many things that weren't good for a future monarch of Mars to experience and witness. "Well since it seems that your son is of noble blood from Earth and Vegeta-sei. He's quite a warrior I reckon?" Phobos asked. "Yes, he is a warrior. He killed the most evil of beings we've encountered before." Vegeta said. "He's smart and I know he does love Rei. I know my friend may be scared of admitting she is in love for she as well as I were used to watching all whom we attached ourselves to die before us she's just scared and I don't blame her." Bulma said. "It's true, Lady Rei has been through so much pain and bloodshed that it's hard to image she is living the life she is." Deimos said. "What do you mean by that?" Vegeta asked. "Her father in this life would abuse her till she bleed when she was smaller, before she was turned over to her grandparents. Her mother in this life died after childbirth bringing her into this world. It's a fatal situation to the women who bare the reincarnation of the most powerful female powers in the universe that they die from the powers draining their life energy." Phobos said. "Then Rei will die if she has her child?" Bulma asked suddenly worried. "No, she won't. She'll be fine. Just the emptiness in her needs to be filled. And I know your son is slowly filling the emptiness in her." Deimos said.  
  
"It looks like it's going to be a girl, but it's too soon to say." Rei's long time doctor said. "Katherine, thank you so much for seeing me at such a time." Rei said. "Chad, he was supposed to be the father huh?" The blonde hair, red eyed woman asked while Trunks went to the restroom. "Yes, but. Trunks-kun is helping me through this. He even got Chad out of the temple so I can live in it again. I've never felt so loved by anyone not even by Chad from the way I feel about Trunks." Rei said. "Maybe you've finally found your soul mate. The one you say you've been searching for, for a long time." Katherine said. "But I'm afraid. That I'll loose him if I remain with him." Rei said. "I know Lady Serenity's death was a major loss for you and your family also but you know inside that it'll get better. If I was a sailor senshi like you instead of your guide I would fight next to you Princess." Katherine said sincerely. "I know you'd jump at the opportunity." Rei said. "So how is Lady Bulma and her husband Lord Vegeta, I heard from the Earth Knight that the heir to the thrown had been born not long ago." Katherine said. "Well.." Rei trailed and blushed a pink hue. "Trunks-kun is their child's future form. He was granted permission by Pluto to travel through time to save this time from a threat of supernatural androids." Rei said. "Oh my how romantic. A handsome prince from the future and a princess from the past meet at tragedy and fall in love. Oh Princess Rei you are so lucky." Katherine said with her eyes glazed and starry from the thought of such a romance. "You were always the romantic out of the Earth's sisters." Rei said with a sweatdrop. Trunks came back into the room and Rei said goodbye to Katherine and left with Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at Rei to notice in her eyes worry, deep within her grave worry. He stopped walking and faced Rei. "What are you worried about Flare?" Trunks asked affectionately caressing her face. "It's nothing Trunks. Really." Rei said, her face resting against his hand. "You sure?" Trunks asked. "Hai." Rei said. The two now were walking back to the temple when a sort of dejavu happened. Rei stopped in her steps with Trunks stopping and looking at her. There were a group of 9 girls in front of her laughing and smiling. They all looked at Rei and the scouts when they would go to the park. Trunks looked at Rei and saw a glaze of sorrow in her eyes yet again. 'She's remembering them again. Oh Rei.' Trunks thought tightening his grip on her hand. Rei turned and looked at Trunks and then moved closer to him scared of what she was sensing. Trunks put an arm of support around Rei's shoulder and he along with Rei continued their walk back to the temple. Vegeta and Bulma were sitting outside the temple looking at the Cherry Blossom petals as they fell to the ground. "My planet is dying slowly." Bulma said. "How do you know?" Vegeta asked his wife. "I feel its pain. I am connected with my planet and when it's in pain I can feel it. The darkness of Nephrenia is slowly taking over it. If we don't stop Nephrenia soon Earth will die and so will I." Bulma said looking at her husband seriously. Vegeta's eyes widened at his wife's blunt words of death. "First the androids and now this. Bulma why have you never told me about you being a sailor senshi or anything of the sort?" Vegeta asked. "It's better to not involve family but now since me and Rei are the only ones alive we have no choice but to tell our loved ones and family for there is a high chance that we might perish." Bulma said. "Not unless I have something to say about it." Vegeta said.  
  
"You only have chi powers they are immune to that type of power. They have the weakness of magic and magic alone." Bulma said. "Wouldn't my planet have a sailor senshi as well?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, but she died during the Silver Millennium and wasn't allowed to be reborn because when she transformed into Super Sayian she took a liking to the darkness and tried to destroy the Cosmos." Bulma said. Trunks and Rei were now walking up the steps hand in hand still but there was no conversation between them. Bulma stood up and went towards the steps to see her son and Rei coming up but was surprised to hear no words being spoken. Vegeta looked at his wife, his mate to know he would most likely loose her if he didn't learn how to fight the way the evil was weak to.  
  
"So Rei, Trunks, how's the baby?" Bulma asked. "The doctor said it's doing fine and it seems right now that it might be a girl." Rei said. Bulma looked at Trunks to see hostility in his eyes. 'He doesn't want to loose her either.' She thought. "Rei any strategies yet?" Bulma asked. "No. Sorry." Rei said sadly. "Mother, I'm part Earthling part Sayian right? Well can I help at all?" Trunks asked suddenly. Bulma looked at her son and smiled and nodded her head. "It may be a bit hard on your body but the magic in your blood is more powerful than mine because of the Sayian blood you got from your father mixed with the magic of my blood. With the proper training you could protect Rei. I know that's your soul ambition. So if we can go to the palace ruins of the Chikyuu Kingdom maybe just maybe I can train you the way I was trained." Bulma said and then looked at Vegeta. "An maybe Rei can help you with bringing out your hidden powers." Bulma said towards him.  
  
Vegeta looked at his son's girlfriend and saw she was worried about many things. "I remember where the palace was Bulma. Just follow me." Rei said. "Ok." Bulma said. Rei lifted her hands into the air glowing a red. Bulma followed Rei's example and then the 4 found themselves in front a ruined palace of crystal. "Welcome to the Chikyuu Kingdom." Rei said. Bulma looked at her ruined homeland and with a small smile and broken voice said..I'm home after all these years.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry so short I ran out of ideas. And homework has been killing me...as well as choir. Well please please please!!! Review me!!!! Thanks!!!! Your hopelessly devoted writer, Lina Hino 


	9. Chapter 9: The shine of hope

A Woman's Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 9: The shine of hope  
  
Bulma looked at the ruined palace of the Golden kingdom with sorrow in her eyes. She felt the strong grip of her husband's hand on her shoulder as she took in the sight of destruction. Trunks held onto Rei's hand knowing that something evil was near but he didn't know that it was just his nerves and the need of protecting Rei taking over him. Rei blushed slightly from the hold Trunks had on her. Now his hand was coiled around her waist pressing her hip against his build. "Trunks-kun what's wrong do you sense something?" Rei asked. "I'm not sure, but I sense something." Trunks said into her ear in a whisper. Her stomach turned slightly from the life inside kicking. She smiled and rested a hand on her stomach and looked at Trunks. (I'm making her be later into her pregnancy) It would be around 3 months and the life inside her would come out. The bonding between Trunks and Rei has gotten stronger in the last 4 months. Vegeta could tell along with Bulma that she would be their new daughter in law soon. A man then could be seen in a cage laying in it with blood of black dripping from a wound. "Helios?" Bulma asked. Rei gasped to see the black blood dripping from a major wound in the person's side. "Princess Earth, Princess Mars, Prince Trunks, King Vegeta. It is good to see you all have made it." Helios said weakly while trying to stand. "Don't strain yourself." Rei said going up to the guardian. The guardian sensed the unborn life in Rei's womb and looked at her with a smile. "So you have found happiness in this life princess." Helios said.  
  
Rei's face faulted a bit. "Or is this child not made from love?" He asked. "This child is made from love." Trunks said coming up to Rei's side. "You're the father?" Helios asked. Rei looked at Trunks when the question was asked with a worried look in her eyes. "Yes, I'm the father." Trunks said, his arm around Rei's waist in a motion of affection. Helios knew the truth though but was happy that Rei had found someone to give her strength and comfort in the time that she needs it most. "I hope you two will be happy together." He said. He looked at Vegeta and Bulma. "So, I see you two have been reunited. I was wondering if you two would ever and I sense that you also are with an heir a female, Princess Earth." Helios said. Vegeta looked at Bulma and knew that it was his, she told him that she was pregnant and was surprised she would tell him but knew her straight forward nature very well. "Helios. What's with this Nephreina? Why did she kill the others?" Rei asked. "Because she hates the ones from the White Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium." Helios said. "Why?" Bulma asked. "Because, she wanted the Prince, your brother Lady Bulma." Helios said. "Go figure she'd want him. Almost all the enemies I've fought in my teens wanted that good for nothing Mamoru or Usagi which really egged me." Rei said coldly. "Why you wanted to be stolen from your friend?" Trunks asked. "No, it was just so annoying and very predictable of the enemy to do that." Rei said.  
  
"So you ARE saying you wished you were abducted?" Vegeta butted in. "I've had my chance of being abducted and trust me, if I knew that I would have the power to kick his ass like I do now I wouldn't have needed saving by this one mysterious knight when I was 16." Rei said. Someone in the small group smirked inside to know that his help was easily remembered. "So, was this knight as noble as others were?" Bulma asked. "He was pretty noble. A cute one, but he seemed to be taken already, but I was teased at my 'crush' on him but oh well I got over it. If I didn't I wouldn't have Trunks by my side." Rei said kissing Trunks on the cheek making him go aflame in the face. "Well Trunks it seems you won her heart those years ago also." Bulma said. "Nani?" Rei said. "Well he came here three years ago and met you, remember? Well after seeing you once he fell in love. He had watched you from a far and would come to your aid when you needed it. Isn't it romantic?" Bulma asked. "MOM!!" Trunks said with his face beyond the red of a cherry tomato. "Well it is time I said something about it since it seems that you won't tell her." Bulma said. Vegeta smirked to see his son acting like this. He looked at Rei and saw a serious glaze in them. 'So she's sensing Nephrenia again, how does she do it?' He thought. Trunks saw his eyes scanning Rei and then tightened his grip around her waist and growled a low growl of warning. "Whoa Trunks whoa it's not like I'm going to steal your future mate." Vegeta said. Trunks calmed down when Rei's cold hand touched his flushed face and heard soft whispers of sweet nothings in his ear.  
  
"When we're bonded I'm the one who'll be sweet talking to you, not the other way around." Trunks whispered huskily in her ear. Rei blushed, and her face was worse then when Trunks blushed. "Wow, I wonder what you said to her to make her that red." Bulma teased to her son. "It's nothing mother." Trunks said and winked to Rei. Rei looked down shyly knowing he was serious about what he said. She had fears though. And they were rushing through her mind again. 'What if I'm not a good mate? What if I am not what he wants? Oh god what am I to do to satisfy his desires?' Were a few of the questions that rushed through her mind. "You look cute when you're thinking." Trunks said. "Oh Trunks stop with the flattery already." Rei said into his ear. "Just look at them." Bulma said thinking the two talking the way they were was sweet. "When it comes to them mating we better stay away for at least a month. It seems that his instincts might seriously kick in when he marks her." Vegeta said. "What like you when we mated?" Bulma asked. Now the stares were turned to their direction. "Well it was over two months that I wouldn't let you leave." Vegeta said gruffly. "Why is it all of a sudden the talk turns to mating?" Rei questioned nervously. "Well that what Sayian's do when they want to marry their choosen partner. Mating is just another word for marry." Vegeta said. "Oh I didn't know that." Rei said. "I'll explain everything when the time comes. Don't worry about it." Trunks said in her ear. "When are you planning on marrying Rei anyways Trunks?" Bulma asked. Trunks went scarlet again. "Well, I was... I was thinking after this enemy was destroyed... that... we..." Trunks was trying to put his words together. "You would seriously want to marry me?" Rei asked with a bit of surprise. "Of course." Trunks said.  
  
"Why are you sounding like he won't choose you?" Bulma asked. "Well... because... I'm pregnant with a child that's not his." Rei said. "I said I'll help you with this child. Do you think I'll drop my word or something?" Trunks asked. "I just... don't want to be scarred again." Rei said. "Scarred?" Trunks questioned. "My father abandoned me when I was a baby on my grandfather's doorstep, he came back and I fell in love for the first time when I was around 14, but the man was going into politics and had broken his promise on waiting for me, then there was another man he went with one of my friends, then there was Saiya, then Chad and Jadeite, I just don't want to be hurt again." Rei said in a weak whisper on the verge of tears for being reminded. "So I see that you were the one who fell in love with Lord Endymion but it was unrequited love." Helios said. Bulma looked at Rei and knew it was true. The pain in her eyes gave it away. "I won't back down from my word Rei I promise." Trunks said with his finger capturing a stray tear that had came from her eye. "You're serious?" Rei asked. "Yes, I'm dead serious." Trunks said. "Thank you." Rei said in a whisper. "No one deserves to be alone." Trunks said in a whisper to her as he hugged her. Bulma, Vegeta, and Helios left the two soon-to-be-lovers alone.  
  
"So you will allow me to take responsibility of signing those papers saying that I'm the father and not that human." Trunks said. "Yes, of course I wouldn't want anything else but for you to be by my side along with our children, biological or not." Rei said. "So you are saying you'll be my mate?" Trunks questioned huskily. Rei blushed a pink hue and twiddled her fingers. "H-Hai." Rei said with a stutter. Trunks smirked and took her into his arms and kissed her. Rei jumped slightly from the sudden kiss but was lifted off her feet, like before from their first kiss. Their kiss was broken as Rei rested in Trunks' arms. "I'm glad you accepted my proposal." Trunks said into her ear. "That was your proposal?" Rei asked in a teasing voice. "What it wasn't that good?" Trunks asked. "It was such a sweet one." Rei said and kissed Trunk on the nose making him blush slightly. "I love you. You know that?" Trunks asked. "I know that." Rei said. Trunks took a gold ring out of his pocket and placed it on Rei's ring finger. Rei gasped. Trunks smirked and kissed her on the lips again.  
  
End of chapter  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finished typing this 5 minutes before midnight!!!! I've been an author on Fanfiction.net for a year now!!!! It's official!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: The time we spent in our own...

A Woman's Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 10: The time we spent in our own little world  
  
The newly engaged couple was in a tight embrace. The ring given to Rei, which was so carefully placed on her finger, shimmered in the light of the sun. It was a gold band with a deep red ruby and small diamonds on it. "I sense something big will happen soon." Rei said. "Yes, a fight will happen." Trunks said grasping Rei's hand in his. "I think we should go back to West City." Bulma said to Vegeta. "Should we get those two?" Vegeta asked. "I'm sure that what they needed to say is done." Bulma said. The two went to where Trunks and Rei were to see that Trunks had proposed to her. "So when's the wedding?" Bulma asked. "Mom, I just proposed give us some time." Trunks said.  
  
"Well you can't mate with her until AFTER she has that human's child." Vegeta said. "No it's OUR child now." Trunks said with Rei next to him. "So you'll take care of the child with Rei?" Bulma asked. "I know how it feels like to have no father. So I don't want this child to go through what I have." Trunks said. "I know you'll be a good father." Vegeta said. "Let's go back home guys. We have to get a strategy. Plus we've been here for over a week training." Bulma said. "No way. We've been in Elysion for a day unless. now I get it." Rei said. "We have to get you back. You have your appointment." Bulma said. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Rei said. "Lets get going then." Trunks said. After they teleported back to the shrine Bulma, Trunks, Rei, and Vegeta went to the hospital. Rei lay down on the bed as gel was put on her tummy. "You want to make a confirmation of the sex of the baby?" Katherine asked. "Yes." Trunks said. "And you Rei-chan?" Katherine asked. "Yes." Rei answered. "Well. lets see here." The doctor said. The ultrasound picture was a moment to remember. The small life inside was moving. "Looks like it's a definite girl." Katherine said. "Hear that Rei?" Trunks asked. "Yes." Rei replied as a smile came to her lips. "Here's the picture." Katherine said handing Trunks the baby's first picture to him. The sound of the baby's heartbeat from the monitor made Rei want to cry. 'A girl. the future senshi of Mars. Why?' She thought.  
  
"Here's you booster of proteins. And make sure you drink plenty of fluids and eat healthy foods." Katherine said. "We're having a girl." Rei said still so happy and surprised. Trunks wrapped his arm around his fiancé's tummy and felt the child kick. "She'll be a fighter like her mother." Trunks said. Bulma and Vegeta saw their son gently hold their future daughter-in-law and smiled to themselves. "Mrs. Briefs. It's your turn." Katherine said. The whole family was now in the small office. "My Lady Earth. It seems that both you and Rei-chan are at the same stage of pregnancy." She said surprised looking at the ultrasound picture on the monitor. "What's the sex of my soon to be sibling?" Trunks asked. "Well let's see here. well it's a surprising thing. Rei-chan and Lady Earth are both going to have girls." Katherine said with a smile. "Man this is starting to feel like that one chick flick 'Father of the Bride 2'." Vegeta said amused. "Katherine. has intelligence found anything on Nephrenia?" Rei asked. "You have to ruin a good moment by mentioning the enemy. Oy you are just as bad as your mother was." Katherine said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I haven't been able to get past the gene that gave me my mother's urge to fight." Rei said with a laugh. "Well intelligence has found out that Nephrenia has gotten 9 very powerful warriors and to be on the look out." Katherine said. A fear struck in Rei's chest from the number of 9. "No, it couldn't be." She said. "If you're thinking it's the princess and the others. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but somehow Nephrenia somehow got their star seeds and resurrected them to be evil." Katherine said. "Damn it!" Rei hissed as her fist went through the metal table next to her. "Rei you'll hurt yourself." Trunks said. As Rei took her fist out of the hole made by her fist blood dripped of her knuckles. "Why. Why did I have a feeling that that would happen? When do you think they'll most likely attack?" Rei asked coldly. "Any day now." Katherine said. "Great." Rei said bluntly as her knuckles were bandaged. They left the hospital with must to think about. Rei and Trunks went to the fire room and sat/laid down next to the fire. Rei was laying down staring into Trunks' eyes. Trunks looked at his fiancée and had his hand resting on her stomach. The feel of the baby kicking was a comfort to both of them as they rested in silence.  
  
The great fire burned in front of them as like singing or humming a soothing song calming their egging nerves. "So you have a plan in case you have to fight your friends?" Trunks asked. "No." Rei said resting her hand over his on her stomach. "I'll help you as much as I can. When we go back to Elysion for more training I'll make sure you and the baby will not get injured in the fight. That's a promise I'm making to you now." Trunks said in a serious tone of voice. "You don't have to make promises. I know you follow your word." Rei said caressing his cheek with her knuckles. Trunks took her hand and kissed her wrist before lacing his fingers with hers. "Fate is so beautiful. dangerous but beautiful at the same time." Rei said as she was helped up. Trunks and Rei went to walk outside the temple when they saw someone standing there in a skimpy tight black dress with a black crescent moon on the forehead staring at them. "So, you're one of the remaining sailor scouts. It's so obvious that you'd have a man with you." The woman said. "Usagi?" Rei asked in shock. There was the former Moon Princess in front of her as her enemy. "Well, that must be someone else's name cause mine is Serenity." The evil Usagi said. "Darkness shall always shadow over you for what you did to us." Another voice added in. There stood Sailor Saturn next to Usagi with her glaive, which was mutated, pointed at her. "Hotaru." Rei said.  
  
"Well I no longer go by that name. I go by Shinimegami." The evil Hotaru said. "How could their star seeds have been corrupted?" Rei asked herself aloud. "Easily silly Mars sailor. We allowed the truth sink in." An evil Ami said standing next to Hotaru. Following suit was Chibi-Moon, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Venus, and Jupiter. This was a surprise attack. Right when Saturn pointed her glaive at her former ally she yelled an attack. Rei was thrown back into a wall from the attack. "Good one Shinimegami." Usagi said to her loyal companion. "No way. You allowed the darkness to suck you all in with lies. Nothing but lies." Rei said standing up and glaring at her former friends. Trunks looked at Rei concerned but when he saw the burning hate in her eyes he knew she was fine. Bulma and Vegeta were walking out of the house with Chibi-Trunks in a carrier when they saw the dark senshi ganging up on Rei. Rei got in a fighting stance and prepared herself for a fight. "Bring it on you evil scum." Rei hissed hating to see that her friends were turned traitors on her. "Well then Mars. We're going to have to destroy you." Jupiter said as electricity crackled from her fists. Rei jumped into the air and swiftly knocked all her former comrades down and disarmed them of their tools and weapons.  
  
She looked in her hands and looked at the black bead in which used to be the Silver Crystal. "So you let it take you. Do you hate me that much? Do you hate me so much Usagi?" Rei asked as her hair covered her sad eyes. "No, I don't hate you I detest you so much that hate can't even describe it." Usagi said with a cruel smile on her lips. "Well then. I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do." Rei said as a new hensin wand landed in her hands. "You think you can defeat me with your lower powers?" Usagi asked and laughed sinisterly. "I command on the powers within my blood. with my soul. transform this power of super to superior to win against the whims of evil in my true name. I CALL FORTH THE POWER!!!" Rei yelled as her wand turned into a brooch and fire erupted around her. "ETERNAL MARS MAKE UP!!" Her voice could be heard from within the wall of fire. When the fire swept away a newly uniformed Sailor Mars stood there holding a staff in her hands. "What the hell?! How did you do that?!" Usagi screamed while her dark moon staff formed in her hands. "My will. My love, pain and sorrows form to create a greater power." Rei whispered and then her staff launched a series of attacks towards the dark senshi. Bulma saw the battle start and knew that Rei wouldn't be able to do this alone and handed chibi-Trunks to Vegeta and took her hensin wand out. "I also command on the powers within my blood. with my soul. transform this power of planet to eternal to win against the darkness trying to take over my planet in my true name. I CALL YOU FORTH POWER NO HIKARI!!!" Bulma yelled  
  
A light of green and silver in that of mother earth covered the area where Bulma stood and when the light faded a newly uniformed Sailor Earth stood there holding her unity rod ready to fight. Bulma's uniform was no longer a brown and green. The skirt was a light green with a lining of silver at the edge. The bows on her chest and back were a light brown and silver as silver earrings dangled down her ears. A green choky hugged her throat as long white and silver gloves adorned her hands. Her rod had transformed and had 3 small balls on the tip and 4 rings coming from each ball. "In the name of Earth. I shall send you back to your graves where you shall rest in peace." Bulma said as an attack came from her staff. Blazing crowns of vines and flames adorned the warrior princesses' heads, their element and planet with them at high stakes. An explosion rung not far from the area. The androids were back and Trunks along with Vegeta went to where the androids were. Phobos held chibi-Trunks as the men went to fight their own fight. Attacks mixed together as the fight went deeper and deeper. Fatigue and tiredness was slowly overcoming the soldiers of Earth and Mars as they held their ground. Their once allies were stronger than they have ever been on the side of good. They were formidable opponents. "Come on you shouldn't fight with a baby you should just give up." Ami said while her rod and Rei's clanged against one another. Bulma was clashing rods with Hotaru and Usagi. "Ami is right both of you are expecting wouldn't it be a shame if you both lost your children because of your fight with us?" Usagi taunted.  
  
"No way in hell I'd join darkness." Bulma said and hit Usagi in the nose. Blood came from the Moon Princess' nose from the rod breaking it. "You bitch look what you've done to my perfect face!!" She shrieked. Jupiter had hit Rei in the back of the head with her lightning rod and was very surprised when the flame rod came in contact with her stomach. Rei yelled a battle cry/cry of sorrow as she stabbed the rod into her former comrade's stomach. The rod went through Jupiter and out her back. "Gomen nasai Makato-chan." Rei whispered before pulling it out along with a vital organ killing Makato instantly. But before Rei pulled the rod out she heard her real friend Makato yell for her to kill her now corrupted soul. She complied with her dead friend's wish when she pulled that rod out. The dark senshi saw Jupiter fall dead and then started to launch more powerful attacks. Bulma took her unity rod and let it split into two. She used the rods to jump over Saturn and stab into her chest. "I'm sorry dear Hotaru but you are dead already." Bulma whispered as she pulled her rods out tearing the teen's heart out at the same time. But like with Rei before Bulma delivered the fatal blow she heard the shy Shinimegami beg for her to kill her corrupted soul. She had complied with the teen's wishes. She looked at the bleeding heart, which was splotching blood everywhere with sadness. The lifeless bodies of Jupiter and Saturn lay on the ground in bloodied heaps. Sorrow was in both Rei and Bulma's eyes Usagi saw two of her most powerful senshi on the ground dead and glowed a dark aura of black.  
  
Rei turned to her former leader and glared icily at her. "You have brought this upon yourself." She hissed and then with the corrupted Silver Crystal in her hand she shattered it. The pieces of the crystal started to shimmer and go back to the crystal white color as they fell onto the ground. Usagi's red eyes turned back to a crystal blue as her dead body faded back to where it belonged. The other sailors gasped to see their leader die so easily. The crystal, which was on the ground started to gather and form as the purified glass bead it was known as and floated into Rei's newly formed brooch. Mercury, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Venus, and Chibi-Moon were shocked to see the crystal join with Rei's crystal. The battle between the two pure and 6 evil sailors has only began..  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING HER YOU BITCH!!! Uranus yelled and charged towards Rei. "HOW DARE YOU HAVE KILLED HOTARU!!!" Pluto and Neptune yelled and charged towards Bulma. Venus went to fight Rei along with Chibi-Moon while Mercury went to fight Bulma. With the androids the Z-senshi had surprisingly defeated them from the help of some spirit that called out to them. Trunks and Vegeta were flying back as quickly as they could towards the battleground where Rei and Bulma where to be first greeted by the dead bodies of Jupiter and Saturn fading away and an attack heading towards their direction. Trunks and Vegeta redirected the numerous attacks and saw that an all out brawl had been in progress and two very exhausted senshi's were trying to ward off their once loved companions. With ease the deaths of Mercury, Venus, Chibi-Moon, Neptune, and Uranus came. All that was left was Pluto. her staff had mutated to that of darkness. Her powers were more than before. It was to be one hell of a fight the two will have to try and finish before their injuries and powers make them collapse in weakness.  
  
The laughter of Nephrenia along with Pluto's rung in the air...  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
Author's Notes: Well. what did you think? Good? Well press that lil' button down here  
  
::  
  
::  
  
:: :: :: :: Well anywise I know you all can't wait for the battle with Pluto and Nephrenia it. Will Rei and Bulma be strong enough to beat them before they collapse from exhaustion? Will they live to see their daughters be born or will they die and their races will be none existent? Review and I'll give you the answers. :: :: :: :: V 


	11. Chapter 11: The showdown with Pluto… Nep...

A Woman's Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 11: The showdown with Pluto. Nephrenia's disappearance. is it over?  
  
Rei was holding herself up with her flame rod trying to stay standing. Bulma also was using her Unity rod to keep herself from falling. Pluto stood in front of them with the sinister look of bloodlust in her eyes towards them. "You two are weakened you cannot beat my superior powers. You are weak even if the Silver Crystal is on your side." Pluto said. Blood dripped down Bulma's arms, legs, and above her eye. Rei had blood dripping down her arms, legs, through her uniform where her chest was, above her eye and blood tricked down her leg from bleeding of the lower body. Trunks saw the blood coming from under her skirt and remembered what he was taught in medical school. 'Pregnant women, under a great deal of stress will start to hemorrhage, which means start to bleed internally and show by blood coming out of the birth canal. If the case of hemorrhage isn't checked on after a certain amount of time the woman could stillborn, miscarry, or die from loss of blood.' He remembered his teacher say to him. "Well if this fight doesn't end soon it won't be me who kills you but either your injuries or your own child." Pluto said towards Rei. "Shut up." Rei hissed and moved into her fighting stance. Bulma saw the blood and knew if something wasn't done soon her friend would die from bleeding to death. Two lives were at stake in Rei's situation. Rei yelled angrily. Her rage was so high from seeing her friends being used as pawns. She raised her rod and charged towards Nephrenia hitting the Dead Moon Queen in the head.  
  
Nephrenia was set back from the strong blow to the head. Blood started to pool onto the cement from Rei and the huge hole in Nephrenia's head. The staff had slammed hard into the back of Nephrenia's skull making a hole as it broke past the skull leaving blood from the open wound pool mercilessly onto the ground. "You think you can defeat me?" Nephrenia asked tauntingly. "I know I will." Rei hissed and then launched an attack and with a combination of another hit to the skull more blood sprayed from the queen's body. Bulma and Pluto were at it. Pluto had been able to jab the hilt of her rod into Bulma's back making a hole. Blood poured from the wound. Bulma turned to face the time guardian turned evil with eyes colder than ice. "You will not corrupt my people nor take over my world. Ally or not you're dead." She hissed as she stabbed her rod into Pluto's head. "KOTICHA!!" She yelled making the head blow up and making blood go everywhere. Vegeta and Trunks' jaws dropped at the brutality Bulma showed. "No one will ever destroy this world as long as I live on it." Bulma hissed while kicking Pluto's lifeless body aside to aid Rei. Blood from the dead time senshi dripped off Bulma's chin as she calmly walked over to where Rei was. Pluto's body faded back to where it belonged in a peaceful rest. Rei was on the ground holding her stomach in pain. An attack had hit her square in the stomach. Her bleeding from the lower half of the body was more severe. "You are such a weak hearted senshi." Nephrenia said and kicked Rei in the stomach. Blood came from her mouth as she was continuously kicked and stepped on.  
  
"You bitch." Rei hissed while trying to get up before another kick sent her flying. "You are so weak it's pathetic." Nephrenia said. Rei stood weakly on her legs glaring at her enemy. The one who killed her friends, the one who caused her torment inside, the one who wanted to kill her and her remaining friends. Bulma joined in but when she did she didn't know how powerful the queen was. Bulma flew into a cement wall from a powerful energy blast. She stood up quickly and attacked the queen but her attack was sent back at her. Bulma ran to Rei and held her up by the arm. "I want her dead." Rei hissed coldly as a red aura surrounded her body. "You shouldn't use your life energy." Bulma said. "I have no other choice now. She is way too powerful." Rei said before withering in pain again. Trunks and Vegeta knew that they couldn't help in this battle because their training was not complete nor would they be able to live if they accidentally used the wrong energy source. 'Stay back. We can handle her don't look so hopeless.' Bulma and Rei told their loved ones. 'But the baby, what about you you're bleeding so much.' Trunks said to Rei. 'I'm fine. Don't worry Trunks-kun.' Rei said to him. Vegeta also talked to Bulma telepathically with great worry. 'Just worry if they're dream lemurs near.' Bulma replied. "Think we could beat her by putting our most powerful attacks together?" Rei asked her voice barely above a whisper from the pain she was suffering. Bulma knew if Rei stayed here without medical attention she would die. She didn't want her only friend alive to die because of this battle. It would cause such sorrow to her son, to herself, and to the Mars Kingdom. "No, I want you to get out of here. I'll take care of it." Bulma said. "But you are with a female heir you can't die here either." Rei said on the line between consciousness and unconsciousness.  
  
Nephrenia smiled cruelly and then all of a sudden disappeared before the two senshi. Right then Rei passed out and fell out of Bulma's supportive hold. She lay on the ground as blood came out more rapid now. All her older injuries, which were healed by Hotaru, had opened up. Bulma fell into unconsciousness as wounds that were unable to be seen opened wide and poured blood. Trunks and Vegeta ran up to them to be shocked from the blood. "We got to get them to the hospital quick." Trunks said panicked while holding his slipping fiancée in his arms. Vegeta had unspoken worry over his wife. They somehow were suddenly teleported to Capsule Corp. Who they saw there surprised them. There stood Sailor Pluto in a ghostly form in the lab where it seemed that time stopped. As Trunks and Vegeta rested their loves on the tables it seemed that their breathing, heartbeat, bleeding and functions stopped. as if time stopped them from dying. Then out of the corner of a room a young girl in a greenish brownish school uniform stepped out with a scythe in her hands. "Hotaru do you think you can heal them?" Pluto asked the ghost form of Saturn. Saturn looked over the two and frowned slightly. "It's so severe that if I do something just one thing wrong. they'll perish as well." Saturn said sadly. Snow started to fall outside the lab windows. They had forgotten that the winter season was near and that the holidays were near. The time needed to heal the two soldiers would be a while but the tables of time weren't on their side if something went wrong.  
  
Rei and Bulma were put in separate healing tanks in hopes that their wounds would heal. Their uniforms as well as their civilian clothes were shredded during the fight leaving only strips of clothing to cover them. Bulma's hair had somehow grew out to that of Rei's length of hair as Rei's grew to be past her ankles in the tank. Wings had sprouted from their backs but the color were not of white but of red and light green. The glow from the Silver Crystal within Rei blinded the doctors that were watching over Rei and Bulma for the past 2 days. Their wounds were healing very fast. The nights passed and Trunks along with Vegeta couldn't train due to the thought of being distracted from their loves in case they died while they were training. Little did they know that the women would awake soon. A week later in the middle of the night one of the two opened her eyes and saw that she was alive. The hum of the machine had calmed her as well as the annoying beep of the heart monitor of her friends'. 'Rei-chan are you awake yet?' Bulma asked as she looked at her friend's tank next to her. Rei's unmoving form started to move. 'Bulma-chan, are we alive or dead? I'm too afraid to look.' Rei said. Bulma smiled to herself. "We're alive still." Bulma said and as if on instinct the machines started to empty and leave the two friends drenched and their hair to cling to their bodies.  
  
The alarm in the livingroom alerted two certain males that something was happening. Thinking it was the thing they most feared they ran towards the lab their hearts racing as they prayed that nothing happened to their loved ones. Bulma handed Rei a hospital gown and buttoned hers up as the doors to the lab opened exposing the now panting Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks saw his fiancée there clad in only a see-through hospital gown and ran to her side and hugged her tightly to his chest. Vegeta went to his wife and kissed her hard on the mouth. 'I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you.' Vegeta thought to himself while holding Bulma against his body. Bulma cried in her husband's arms knowing that if something bad did happen and that if her and Rei didn't awake that their loved ones would be alone. Rei cried into Trunks' chest when she felt his strong arms around her. Trunks held her tightly kissing her on the head trying to soothe her. The two males' hearts sung to themselves with happiness for they were holding their loved one tightly knowing if they didn't believe in fate they'd be dead. Katherine was behind them bawling her red eyes out. Rei saw her friend behind Trunks and smiled to know that she was alive also. "I need to check on you and Lady Earth to make sure the babies are fine." Katherine said trying to regain her professionalism. Vegeta was the first to make Bulma go. The heartbeat of the baby's surprised everyone in the room. When it came to Rei's turn Trunks helped her over to the chair. The monitor displayed no heartbeat. The baby wasn't moving.  
  
Tears started to form in Rei's eyes. "Gomen nasai." Katherine whispered. The baby was dead. Trunks felt Rei's hold on his hand tighten. "No, this can't be." Rei whispered to herself as tears started to petal down her face. Bulma looked at Rei's sad eyes and then back at the monitor. Her granddaughter was dead a few months before she was to be born with her aunt. Rei broke down in Trunks' arms not wanting to believe what she saw on the monitor. "We have to remove the dead baby." Katherine said sadly. Vegeta saw how pissed Trunks looked. "This is all the fate's fault!" Rei yelled angrily while pounding her fist into Trunks' hard chest. Trunks hugged Rei tightly so she could just let it out. From the numerous kicks and being stepped on by Nephrenia had a price. It was the death of the baby that was the price that had to be paid. Rei had cried all that she could before she fell into a restless sleep/faint. "I know what could make her happy." Bulma said. Everyone turned and looked at the serious looking Earth hime. "What is it other?" Trunks asked. "When the Golden crystal is found. I could wish for the baby to be alive." Bulma said resting a hand on her sad friend's stomach, which was lifeless. "You can do that mother?" Trunks asked. "Yes." Bulma said. "Would that have an affect on you?" Vegeta asked. "No." Bulma said while caressing her friend's face. The moist cheeks made tears of her own come from her eyes. "No one should be deprived of a child no matter if destiny wanted it or not." Bulma said. "But the crystal is still missing." Katherine said. "I'll kill Nephrenia for causing such unhappiness just because she's a power hungry bitch." Bulma said coldly. "What will you do to her?" Vegeta asked. "I'll tear her heart out and let her feel the pain that us senshi go through when we loose a loved one." Bulma said.  
  
Hours later when Rei awoke.  
  
"So is it over?" Trunks asked. "Not until the bitch is dead." Rei said coldly. Bulma saw the roaring rage and hatred in her eyes and knew that the spark of happiness from soon-to-be motherhood had kept her alive for these past months. Not even Trunks would have been enough to stop her from destroying herself after the girls died but she never told anyone about it. Bulma rested a hand of comfort on Rei's shoulder knowing that she was beyond depressed in the mind. That night Rei was in her room crying into the wee hours of the morning. She never came out of her room that next day nor the day after. Trunks had tried to get in but the door was locked and the weak cry of 'Leave me alone' left him heartbroken to know that this much pain was from loosing one life. On the 4th day that Rei kept herself locked up Bulma hugged her son. "Don't worry Trunks. She's ok. Stop worrying." Bulma said. Trunks never told anyone that he was worried about Rei but he guessed it was just motherly instincts that Bulma found out that he was hiding his worry behind his constant training. The surgery to remove the dead baby had came that day. But what shocked everyone was when the ultrasound was taken a heartbeat was heard. Somehow the baby was alive again but the way it was resurrected was questioned until Rei figured it out. The Silver Crystal sensed her sorrow and gave the dead baby its life back. When Rei saw that the baby was alive again the color of her skin was back to it's creamy peach and her eyes were darker instead of lighter from sorrow clouding her.  
  
Trunks was so shocked to see the baby was alive again. He felt Rei's hand tighten its grip on his and looked down at her to see silent tears running down her face. Usagi's spirit had visited Rei during her sleep and wished for the crystal to give the baby it's life back and the only person who knew it picked her glasses up and put them back on her face. Katherine knew about it. "Well then. The due date is still at April 20th then." She said happily knowing that everything would be fine from now on. Rei and Trunks had set a date for their wedding and it wasn't far from now. Only 3 weeks. It was March already and the winter snow had long since melt. Happiness and the showing of spring was on the way. As well two young lives.  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
Author's Notes: HEY WHAT DID YOU THINK!!!! REVIEW!!!! BYE!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Gonna get married…and a lil’...

A Woman's Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 12: Gonna get married...and a lil' surprise  
  
The months passed quickly and it was the big day. The day Trunks and Rei would become Man and Wife. (ER..Sayian and Mate.) Rei and Bulma were in the back of the large church getting ready. "Man.. I'm so nervous." Rei said aloud as her dress was zipped. "It's surprising that even though you're with child it doesn't really look like it." Bulma said. "I know. But some planetary magic is helping too so the flat stomach is mostly a lie but in a few weeks it won't." Rei said. "I am a bit late on my due date." Bulma said. "I know." Rei said. "But the doctor is going to induce my labor at 5 this afternoon so we your father-in-law and I will be leaving the reception as soon as you two cut the cake and pour the wine." Bulma said. Rei laughed with her friend as a pain went through her back. These pains were increasing more in intensity since last week. "So have you and Trunks come up with a name for the baby yet?" Bulma asked. "Iie, not yet." Rei said. "Well me and Vegeta thought of a name for our lil' girl. Her earthly name will be Bra but her Earth Princess title will be Midori Chikyuu." Bulma said. "That's a beautiful name." Rei said. "Well I bet your daughter will have a beautiful name too. After all she has such a loving mother and father." Bulma said. "I know but.. When she gets older she'll question about her real father." Rei said. "I don't think she will." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Oh? And how are you so sure?" Rei asked. Bulma took out a golden jewel. "Hell no that can't be.." Rei trailed. "It formed from out of nowhere last night." Bulma said holding the Golden Crystal in her hands. "What are you going to do?" Rei asked. "Something I wanted to do for a long time. Since I sensed that you wanted the baby to be strickly yours and Trunks' child." Bulma said and closed her eyes. Rei felt her eyes prickle with tears. "Golden Crystal.. I wish for the baby inside Rei Hino, Lady and Sovereign of Mars to be that of her and Lord Trunks' of Chikyuu." Bulma wished as a light of silver entered Rei's body. The warmth of the light entering Rei's womb made Rei hug herself. Bulma smiled to see now that her grandbaby would actually be Trunks and Rei's and not to be adopted by Trunks knowing the difficulty the child would be when older and finding out that the person they called daddy wasn't truly their daddy. The light faded and Rei stood there looking at her best friend with gratitude beyond that of a thank you could show. Rei just hugged her would be mother-in-law. "I know there's no way you can thank me for that. But don't worry about that for now. You are going to be married in a few minutes." Bulma said fixing the veil on Rei's head. The bouquet of white and red roses was handed to her as she got closer to the isle to which she would walk down and change her life.  
  
**Moments before in the Men's section of the church**  
  
Trunks was fixing his tie and cuffs while his father was fixing his own tux. "I'm proud of you." Vegeta said surprising Trunks. "I'm proud that you are being a man about your emotions and your woman as well as the responsibility of taking charge of a child." Vegeta said. Trunks was never praised by a father figure in his life and took this as one of the cherished father-son moments. "So what about you and mom. I heard you and the doctor talking earlier today." Trunks said. "Bulma is late with the baby so they are going to induce her labor at five this evening." Vegeta said. "I'll ask Rei if we are going to come. After all it's going to be my sister and Rei's sister-in-law." Trunks said. "And skip your first night with Rei. I am a full blooded Sayian and I know when it comes to marriage that you don't want to leave your mate's side." Vegeta said and then sensed the golden crystal granting his wife the wish of the baby in Rei's womb to be Trunks and Rei's. A smile came to his charming features. "Well, your mother just did something that your wife couldn't find words to say thanks to." Vegeta said. "What is it?" Trunks asked. "She just wished on the Golden Crystal that the baby will be yours and Rei's not that human's." Vegeta said. Now Trunks couldn't find words to say to his mother when it came to the reception although they would have to leave after the cake was cut.  
  
"Father, I want to see my sister be born and I know Rei will want to be by mom's side since they've been friends since the Silver Millennium so I'm coming with you." Trunks said. "That's fine with me. Any ways I've been smelling that your wife isn't far from having your child." Vegeta said. "I know." Trunks said. "Well, it's time to get going. You don't want to miss seeing your bride walk down the isle." Vegeta said. "Right." Trunks said. A certain young boy was next to Trunks. It was Gohan and he was Trunks' best man. The man who was going to walk Rei down the isle was her friend Andrew who worked at the Video Game place. Her Maid of honor was Bulma and her brides' maids were Molly, Andrew's sister Elizabeth, Catsy, and Kate. Goku, Krillen, Tien, and the turned good Android 17 were standing next to Trunks watching him look nervously at the end of the isle. Music started to play as the brides' maids readied themselves to walk down the isle. Catsy's daughter Alexandra walked down the isle as the flower girl and Bertie's son Andrew walked down the isle next to Alexandra as the ring bear. The bride's maids walked down the isle first and went to their respective side. The wedding march started to play and all the guests started to stand and look towards the back to watch the bride. Trunks looked towards the back and saw Rei there. His eyes widened to see how beautiful she looked in the elegant white wedding gown.  
  
Rei nervously started to walk down the isle with Andrew. All the guests there were rebirths of people from the Silver Millennium that were friends and family of both families. Most were friends from Rei's side and most were family on Trunks' side. Rei's white dress was all silk and had a long train that stretched about 12 feet behind her. This wedding was fit for royalty that was for sure. There were small diamonds and pearls in her hair and in the veil. "My, Princess Mars sure looks stunning." A lot of the guests murmured to each other while watching Rei walk down the isle. Andrew gave the bride; his sister's friend to her would be husband and stepped back. Rei saw how handsome her husband was and had to control herself from kissing him. But Trunks had the same thought and gave her a small peck on the lips. Trunks' shoulder length hair was tied back in a ponytail and his serious eyes could pierce through any heart. His dark handsome looks made some of Rei's friends from the past and present jealous. "You may be seated." The pastor said to the guests. "Dearly beloved. We are here today to unite two lovers from long ago in holy matrimony. Princess Rei Rhila Hino of the Mars Kingdom and Prince Trunks Vegeta Briefs of the Golden Kingdom of Earth." The pastor started.  
  
Bulma was near tears already. Seeing her son so prideful and her friend so happy and beautiful could most possibly move the most coldest of hearts. Vegeta looked at his son with pride beaming in his stance. This feeling he liked and knew that he would love this feeling when it came to his daughter when she was older. "If there is anyone who believes these two shall not join in matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said. There was silence for a moment but then the sounds of the church's doors opening made the crowd turn around. There was Chad with a pissed off look on his face. "Great." Rei muttered. "Stupid earthling." Vegeta said. "Pastor.." Vegeta said. "Yes King Vegeta?" The pastor asked. "I'm going to punish this human." Trunks said. The entire crowd looked at Trunks. "He had taken advantage of your sovereign." Vegeta said to the Martian portion of the church. The faithful people of Mars stood up and bowed to the princess and then turned to glare at Chad. "I object to this marriage cause that baby she has is mine!" Chad yelled. "Stupid human. It is no longer yours." Rei said putting her arm around Trunks' to calm him. Trunks looked at his future queen and saw her calm façade was now harsher than the coldest of nights. "What do you mean?!" Chad yelled. Molly looked at Chad shocked at what she heard.  
  
"Ruining my own wedding. Shame on you. I cannot believe that you found out about this." Rei said coldly. The Martian portion of the church were now next to the Earth portion very angered that this holy union was interrupted by an uninvited guest who was a mere mortal. "I love you Rei you should know that. I'm sorry about that night. I was drunken and-" Chad was cut off as Trunks punched him in the face. "Leave this holy place and never think about MY wife EVER again." Trunks said coldly as he went back to Rei and held her to him lovingly. Rei hugged her husband and then walked up to Chad, eyes glazed with ice. "Leave now." She hissed before using her full strength and pushed him to where he was on the other side of the street denting an office building. Rei turned back around. "Shall we continue?" She asked so sweetly. The ceremony continued without error or interruption. The vows were exchanged and the time for the rings had passed. The two looked at each other lovingly as the last famous words were spoken. "I now pronounce Lady Rei Hino of Mars and Lord Trunks Briefs of Earth man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said closing an ancient book. Trunks took his hand and tilted his wife's chin up before kissing her on the lips. The whole church clapped and cried to see the now married prince and princess kiss.  
  
The reception was started and the usual earthly traditions were underway. Trunks threw the lacy elastic band that was on Rei's thigh into the crowd of single men that attended while Rei took her bouquet and threw it into a crowd of single women. There was cake and food for everyone. Bulma came up to Rei and was ready to say goodbye but Rei took her friend's hand in hers. "Trunks and I are coming to see the baby be born." She said. Bulma felt so moved that she started to cry in her friend's/daughter-in- law's arms. "Well everyone. Thank you for coming but my dear mother and father in law are going to have their second child. So I hope you enjoy the reception without us." Rei said. "May the heavens bless you two for years to come with happiness and joy." Many of the people said before Rei, Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta left.  
  
They arrived at the hospital just on time at 5pm. "Mrs. Bulma Briefs come this way." The doctor said. "Is this your family?" Asked the doctor. "Yes, this is my husband, my son and his wife." Bulma said. "So my guess is that they want to see the baby so they skipped out on their reception." The doctor said. "Yes." Trunks said. Katherine took charge and the whole family was in a private room. Rei and Trunks were in casual clothes sitting in chairs. "You're already dilated 2 centimeters." Katherine said surprised. Bulma was surprised how quickly the medicine was working. Rei was holding her best friend's hand when a pain shot through her tummy and body. Katherine saw Rei wince from the pain and got up to sit next to Rei. "You're near 40 weeks." She said. "Yes. But I'm not due until next week." Rei said before another shot of pain zipped through her body. "But it is possible to have your baby a week before due date." Katherine said. "I can't be in labor." Rei said. "Well lets hook you up to a monitor and see if you are or not." Katherine said showing Rei to a bed next to Bulma's. Katherine but a baby heart monitor on Rei's tummy and gasped. "The baby.. It's already heading south for the winter." Katherine joked while looking at the baby on the screen. "Oh man." Rei groaned as another zip of pain came. "That must have been a contraction." Bulma said. "Well, it seems that you and Bulma are having your babies tonight." Katherine said with a smile. An unceremonious thud was heard. Rei, Bulma, and Katherine turned to see that Trunks had passed out on the ground from surprise. "Oh dear." Rei said and then had an all out contraction. Vegeta woke his son up. "Honey, we're having our baby tonight." Rei said glowing with happiness.  
  
"I know Rei. I know." Trunks said taking Rei's hand in his as she went through another contraction. "It might take a while for her to have the baby so you know just stick to her side." Katherine said while checking Bulma's progress. Bulma was laughing so hard from the ironic turn of events that Vegeta was telling her to stop laughing. "But it's so funny. Rei and I are going to have our kids on the same day." Bulma said. "I know it is a bit funny." Rei said while squeezing Trunks' hand during a contraction. Trunks looked at his wife and then to his mother. He was about to see how much pain Bulma went when brining him into the world. But he would feel like a whole bunch of Buu's hit him head on. "Darling. If you want to go home go ahead. This is going to take a while." Rei said. "I'm not moving an inch from your side." Trunks said huskily while moving a few stray strands of hair from Rei's face. Hours passed and it was around midnight now. Bulma was ready to deliver while Rei was almost there. When something wrong happened. "Ow. What the hell was that?" Bulma asked while feeling a great deal of pain. The monitors on Bulma's baby were going insane. "Oh no. The baby's in distress." Katherine said reading the printouts. "What do you mean?" Vegeta asked. "She's stuck." Katherine said. "What will happen now?" Vegeta asked. "We have to do an emergency C-Section." She said while already calling the surgeon that was on call upstairs. And at the same time this was happening Rei was now ready to deliver as well. The contractions were coming closer and closer together. "Katherine. I think this girl wants out." Rei gasped between the pain of the contractions. Trunks could now feel Rei's grip on his hand tighten a lot more. He could hear his knuckles pop under the pressure she was giving from squeezing his hand.  
  
"Ok. Two babies at one time. This is just great." Katherine said getting some surgical clothing on. "I'll be delivering two at the same time. This is going to be new." She said while the sleeping gas tank was carried in.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta looked at their wives with worry. Katherine as well as a surgical team was now doing an emergency C-section while she was trying to coach Trunks in how to help Rei deliver the baby. Molly came into the hospital for work when she was pulled over to the side by the head resident. "Your friend Rei Briefs is in delivery room 23-V I think they'll need you up there. Doctor Katherine cannot handle an emergency C-section and try to coach your friend's husband." The resident said. Molly ran to the elevator and was at the room in less than 4 minutes to see the chaos in the room. "Molly-chan thank kami you're here you know what to do help Trunks and Rei." Katherine said.  
  
An hour passed and now there was quiet in the room. Bulma was asleep as Rei was silently crying. The cries of two babies then broke the peace. "So what are you going to name them?" Molly asked Vegeta and Trunks. "Midori Chikyuu Briefs but Bra Elaine Briefs for the Earthlings." Vegeta said now taking his daughter into his arms. "And you two?" Molly asked towards Rei and Trunks. "Hikari." Trunks said. "Hikari Tenshi Briefs." Rei finished as she saw her husband bring their daughter to her. Molly smiled to see the two families together. Trunks and Rei were on their side looking at their daughter with smiles on their faces as Vegeta held his daughter waiting for his wife to awake.  
  
Violet eyes stared into two pairs of eyes. One pair like hers and another that were sky blue. Lavender hair still pasted to her head as she moved her arms around. This was Hikari Tenshi Briefs. The next in line for the Martian throne. She waved her arms at her mother and then to her father. Two very happy and proud parents looked down upon her and kissed her forehead and cheek. "This is our new life. The new beginning." Trunks said to Rei before kissing her on the lips. The light of the two's love shone as a new crystal formed in front of Rei's chest. The inferno crystal had been born.  
  
Blue eyes stared into a pair of onyx eyes. The same blue eyes looked at a woman who seemed to be asleep on a bed. She waved her arms towards the man while cooing. This was Midori Chikyuu Briefs. The crowned princess of the Golden Kingdom and Vegeta-sei. And aunt of Hikari. Vegeta looked down at his daughter and saw how much she looked like Bulma. She had the blushish hair like her mother's but had the tough look of Vegeta's pasted to her face. Vegeta kissed his daughter on the cheek and allowed her to fall asleep until Bulma awoke. "Bulma, she looks just like you." He said to his sleeping wife.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Author's Notes: Well? What did you think? Love? Hate? What? Review me and tell me!!!!! That is the end.. I think. Well any ways. The sequel to this story is coming soon. Just one more chapter and 'A Woman's Shattered Dreams' is over, but then look for 'The Shattered Family' in the near future.  
  
Thank you, for all of your support. That is the end of Chapter 12.. Look out for the final chapter.  
  
Chapter 13: The new life begins.  
  
Your faithful Authoress, Lina Hino 


	13. Final Chapter: Moving in

A Woman's Shattered Dreams  
  
Final Chapter: Moving in  
  
A week after Hikari and Midori were born Trunks and Rei were now getting ready to move into their dream house. Although it seemed that everything was going perfect. The chance of Nephrenia disturbing this peace was still high. Hikari waved her arms at her mother and father while watching them move their newly bought furniture into their new house. All throughout Rei's pregnancy Trunks kept the house secret and had the baby's room ready and everything in case of an early birthday. Hikari was originally planned to be born on April 20 but instead she was born on her mother's birthday April 15. So as a wedding gift and birthday present Rei had hers and Trunks' daughter. Nothing else could bring her so much joy. Bulma was holding her granddaughter in one arm and her daughter in the other while watching Rei, Trunks, Vegeta and the other Z-senshi help move things in. Gohan was helping watching over his little brother Goten while Goku and Chi-Chi were moving things into the kitchen.  
  
Although while Chi-Chi was starting to make lunch poor Goku got hit on the head with Chi-Chi's 'frying-pan-o-death'. When everything was moved in everyone had a healthy lunch. The super bowl was on but one on paid any mind on who was winning for just seeing the three new additions to the Z- team and Sailor Team was entertainment all in itself. Goten was throwing small ki blasts, Midori AKA Bra was swatting the harmless blasts out the window, and Hikari was rekindling a fire in the fireplace. She had the ability to control fire like her mother but also... Had the abilities of her father.  
  
Hikari then sneezed and a small ki blast zipped over Gohan's head Hikari then started to cry when something scared her in the mirror in the far back. There was the silhouette of Nephrenia in the mirror looking at the child of Mars and Vegeta-sei closely. A cruel smile came upon her black lips to see the child act so negatively to her dark powers. Being the child of light she expected the child to cry. "Hikari what's wrong sweety?" Rei asked picking her daughter up. Hikari stopped crying when her mommy picked her up. "UH UH!!" She moaned motioning to the mirror where Nephrenia's silhouette was. "There's nothing there Hikari." Rei said. Hikari couldn't stop an urge to fall asleep while being rocked in her mother's arms and closed her eyes. "So Trunks when are you and Rei going to have another child?" Krillin asked elbowing the proud father of Hikari. Trunks blushed at that. "I don't know. Maybe sooner or later. Why are you asking Krillin- san?" Rei asked holding Hikari in her arms. "Because. You know it's the natural thing to do. Although how Hikari ended up yours and Trunks' child seems a bit strange." Krillin said. "You're starting to sound like Master Roshi now." Rei said with a laugh.  
  
The Pervertive martial artist came behind Rei and started to grope her butt. Man that was a fatal mistake. Husband and wife either punched or kicked the pervertive master out the window.  
  
"Never touch my wife." Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta smirked and beamed with pride at this. Rei went up to her father-in- law and poked him in the cheek. Vegeta looked at his son's mate and hugged her. Vegeta was like a father Rei never had and he understood how Rei felt. He looked at his granddaughter that was held against her breast and kissed the child's forehead. Hikari seemed to know her was her grandpa and started to moan and gurgle in her sleep. Rei handed the baby to Vegeta. For a strange reason children seemed to want Vegeta and Trunks to hold them. Two of the most powerful men in the Cosmos. Hikari started to suck her thumb as she was held in her grandpa's arms. "She's so cute." Chi-chi said while holding the sleeping Goten in her arms. "I know. And to think. That's my granddaughter." Bulma said while holding the sleeping Midori in her arms. "It's good to see that Trunks and Rei are so happy although the enemy isn't destroyed." Chi-Chi said. "I know. Family should be cherished. But I think that something bad will happen to them and Hikari soon." Bulma said while Midori started to struggle in her arms. "We can put them in the baby room. The crib is big enough to fit at least 5 babies in there." Rei said showing her mother-in-law and her friends to the baby room.  
  
"So I see you're planning on having a big family?" Vegeta asked Trunks. "I haven't talked to her about THAT yet." Trunks said. Rei heard this and turned to her husband. "No more than 3." Rei said. Trunks seemed a bit discouraged from that. "What's wrong dear?" Rei asked in a sweet voice while moving a few strands of lavender hair away from his face. "Nothing." Trunks said with a blush. "Liar." Rei said kissing him on the cheek. "Man you two flirt more than you probably get it-" Roshi was cut off by Vegeta and Bulma. "Say it you dirty old man. I DARE you." Bulma said. Roshi knew to shut up now. Rei and Trunks laughed at this. Their hands laced in each other's. "So when Hikari gets older are you planning one of those arranged marriages?" Chi-Chi asked. Rei and Trunks looked at the sleeping 4 month old Goten who had his cute lil' arms wrapped around Hikari and smiled. "Maybe." Trunks said. "Maybe to Goten. Look at him. He seems to protective of her already. Ever since he seen her last week when she came home from the hospital." Rei said pointing to the baby who was hugging her daughter. Chi-Chi noticed this also and thought of how perfect the two would be when they got older. Although when it came to her and Goku he thought that marriage was a food until he understood everything.  
  
Goku looked at his friend's wife and saw her glow. "So when is it that you turn Queen of Mars?" He asked Rei. "When I'm 21." Rei said. "Then why do you have the powers already?" Goku asked. "I don't know." Rei said with a chuckle. After a while everyone left leaving Rei, Trunks, and Hikari to have their own family time together. As Rei got into her nightgown Trunks had their daughter on his bare chest looking at her eyes. They would most likely drown a man to his death with how full of love they had. just like her mother's.  
  
**Flash to the far future**  
  
"You have such beautiful eyes Hikari." Goten said tilting the 14-year-olds chin up. **End of flash**  
  
Rei joined her husband and daughter on the big bed. They set Hikari in between them and played with her and told her stories of how two warriors met and fell in love. And how those two warriors met again 3 years later and married to have a daughter named after light for the child brought great joy and happiness to them.  
  
The baby smiled and cooed until she fell asleep. Rei and Trunks took their daughter to her crib and tucked her in. "Oyasumi nasai Hikari." Rei said kissing her daughter on the forehead and locking the window next to the crib. Trunks rested his hand on his daughter's small chest and felt her chest raise and fall and had a smile creep onto his lips. The small life resting in the crib would sleep peacefully. "Let's go to bed. I think we don't have that much time for rest. She'll need to be fed in about 4 hours." Rei said taking her husband's hand and went to their room.  
  
Rei had her hand against her husband's muscular chest as she rested on top of him. Trunks had his arm around Rei's waist. (No they did not do IT you pervs!) "You know. I am so happy I don't know what else could bring me so much joy." Rei said to her husband. "I know. Everything is perfect. "Trunks said while using his free hand to move some of Rei's hair away from her face. They two fell into a passionate kiss and then fell asleep. Not knowing that the silhouette of Nephrenia was watching the two sleep. Then she skipped mirrors and was in Hikari's room. She looked at the child who slept peacefully with the love of her parents protecting her. "Soon little one. I shall get my revenge on what your mother has done to my beautiful body. Yes, I shall use you to get to her." Nephrenia said before disappearing. Planning her attack. Waiting for the perfect time to strike.  
  
And that ends 'A Woman's Shattered Dreams'.  
  
Harushi Yuy: **laughs evilly** HAHA!! CLIFFY AND I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!! Lina Hino: -_-' Harushi shut your trap.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you so much for supporting this fic to its end. I was going to make it WAY longer but I didn't. Well for those who loved this fic A LOT I got a sequel on the way called 'The Shattered Family'. Here's a small peek into what will happen.  
  
"The Shattered Family" Sneak Peek:  
  
The Wind rustled as a 2-week-old baby girl with lavender hair and violet eyes slept in her crib. Her parents slumbered in the next room as the wind made the curtains rustle. A shadow appeared and could be seen through the curtains. The small baby moved and sighed lightly as the intruder entered through the window. The intruder felt the baby's smooth cheek and smiled to themself. "Yes, this is Mars' child. Now I shall have my revenge." The person said and before the intruder knew it two very angry parents were holding their weapon of choice against its neck. "So, you sensed me after all.... Queen Mars." The intruder said but then blinded the Queen of Mars/Vegeta-sei and King of Mars/Vegeta-sei with the light of an attack. The cry of the baby was heard as the attack shattered the windows and knocked all items that stood on the ground over.  
  
After the attack faded Rei and Trunks saw that the intruder was gone... and that their baby was gone as well. Rei ran to the window in a panic. Trunks looked at the overturned crib and saw a small amount of blood on the sheets. "HIKARI!!!!!" Rei cried when she saw a light of silver shine. Trunks ran to his wife's side and saw the intruder holding their daughter disappear into the night. "HIKARI!!!!! NO!!!" Rei cried and then collapsed into her husband's arms in tears. Yes. this was the start of Nephrenia's revenge against Rei Hino. Queen of Mars.  
  
Harushi: *laughs evilly yet again* That sounds good. Is there any blood? Lina: -_-' Maybe. Harushi: MAYBE?! Lina: You heard me. Harushi: grrness Lina: Well any ways I hope you liked the sneak peek to the possible sequel 'The Shattered Family' Harushi: ReViEw LiNa-SaN I WaNnA SeE If ThErE's AnY BlOod!!!  
  
I hope you'll review me enough to encourage me to make the sequel just as good as this was. And you'll watch how Hikari will grow up and find out her parents' secrets and everything. Well thank you again for your support. Your eager Authoress who wants to start on the sequel, Lina Hino 


End file.
